


Сны, что снятся в полдень

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Мистика - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom, Фантастика - Fandom, Философия - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Еще один сборник пополняемых небольших рассказов.Посвящение:Моим самым преданным читателям, которых не пугает тот ужас из разряда чудес, что тут слэша нет ни под каким соусом! О да... автор ещё тот изврат и, представляете, имеет и такие работы. Жуть! Сам удивился, когда отрыл у себя в завалах на компе)))Но как есть.





	1. Разговор с тигром

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир 
> 
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанры: Фантастика, Мистика, Философия, Повседневность  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика  
> Размер: Миди, 47 страниц, 5 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> В этот сборник я буду добавлять коротенькие истории – небольшие заметки, по большей своей части основанные на реальных событиях нашего расчудесного мира, а где порой и не очень реальных. Как и писал в Прозрачных набросках, заводить на каждый миник – потону в вале ненужных для меня названий. И запутаю окончательно своего постоянного читателя. А так все по полкам ровными рядами и стеллажами до бесконечности.  
> Статус у этой работы всегда будет закончен, так как каждая история логически завершена. То что напишется еще, кроме тех, что уже есть – уверенности никакой, посему обещать не собираюсь.  
> Итак, добро пожаловать в сборник тем, кто готов рискнуть и почитать "неслэш" моего пера ^___^  
> С уважением, Алвин.

_Кто скажет — брехня, а кто вообще обвинит автора в пресловутой любви к мифам.  
Не спорю, сказки я люблю, особенно рассказанные в полдень. Мифическое это время и несказанно притягательное для меня куда посильнее любого другого. Но, увы, дорогой мой читатель, это невыдуманная история. А быль или частично, но вот только насколько... Хитро улыбаюсь в ответ — догадываться придется вам самим._

 

Было это после второй мировой войны. В месте, которое когда-то носило название Маньчжурия, а вернее северной ее части, ставшей после Приморским краем.

Пошел как-то Иван на охоту в уссурийскую тайгу… Долго ходил, несколько суток, да так ничего и не выходил. Несколько раз от волков отстреливался, а надо сказать охотник он был знатный, лихо следы заметать умел, да и зверье понимал, не для азарта охотился — а только по великой нужде — когда жрать было нечего. Вот и сейчас ждали его дома жена и три дочери.

А мяса так мужик и не добыл.

Развернулся он было обратно, сбегая от преследовавшей его волчьи стаи, и тут впервые совершил ошибку, да такую, которую в век бы не сделал, если бы не измотанность, усталость и недоедание. Перешел он в одном месте тропу амурскому тигру. То, что эта тигриная тропа, Иван понял сразу, да и как не понять, если в двух шагах от себя на прогалине распознал несколько отпечатков увесистой тигриной лапы сурового здешнего хозяина. Сразу было видно — тропа натоптанная, и зверь ею пользуется часто. Перекрестился, помолился всем известным богам в складчину, и тут же покинул опасное место, попытавшись убрать свои отпечатки ног с дороги великославной уссурийской кошки.

Чуть позже поцеловал нательный крест, помолившись еще раз за обратную дорогу, вспомнил свою жену любимую, дочек красавиц и понадеялся, что великий русский авось защитит, если Бог не доглядит — вдруг все же тигр не заметит, что человек нарушил его границы, или его отвлекут те же самые волки, что шли за Иваном неотступно. 

Прошел он с этой мыслей пару часов и на следующем повороте вышел на красавца зверя сам. Тигр лежал недалеко и явно поджидал человека, Иван замер, соображая… Дикий кот, увидев его, потянулся словно домашний, лениво разминая свою спину и лапы, а потом выжидающе уставился на него задумчивыми глазами. Словно что-то ждал от самого человека.

Это были знакомые Ивану места, и тигр тут не ходил, да и тропа зверя тянулась далеко от этой сопки, забирая круто вправо. Значит, хищник видел и как он пересек его тропу, и как колдовал над этим местом, лапником заметая следы, и крошил через несколько метров на своем следе нюхательный табак, чтобы отбить желание зверя следовать за ним. Следил и пошел за ним, но не по пятам, а выше, следуя по гряде, и только через пару часов решил все же перекрыть человеку путь.

Иван рвано сглотнул, ружье у него хоть и было, да уже без должного запаса патронов, один только в стволе на самый крайний случай, да и если бы выстрелить по такому красавцу, завалить эту кису насмерть из этой пукалки не получится — а вот ранить и разозлить… Это да — тогда тигр его точно растерзает прямо тут в одно мгновение.

— Ну, здравствуй… — прошептал Иван, смотря в янтарные глаза зверя. — Все же свиделись, хотя я этого и не желал… совсем.

На душе стало тоскливо. Ну вот, сходил за мясом, из огня да в полымя, эх…

А ведь Анютка должна в школу в этом году пойти, да и Маришке надо бы обувку новую справить. А Катенька, его маленькая радость, как же она всегда счастливо щебетала, когда он ей мастерил свистульки и деревянных коников выстругивал из подвернувшихся плашек. А после ставил игрушки на кособокую табуретку и потряхивал, и дочурке казалось, что лошадки не то скачут, не то танцуют.

Да вот незадача, жена ребеночка еще одного ждала, и Иван надеялся, что на этот раз точно будет сынишка. А то надоело ему бабье царство, четыре женщины в доме. Ни поговорить о мужском, душевном, ни на рыбалку сходить, ни подмогнуть в незатейливом хозяйстве. Не опыт передать свой мужской, да и секреты про пасечные дела все мечтал сыну рассказать. Жена этим совсем не интересовалась, а девчонки только медок и любили.

Да, сладок цветочный мед, да с орехом кедровым – эх, само то, сытно, вкуснотища невиданная…

Мысли пробежались лихо по кругу и, сделав очередной вираж, возвернулись к любимой жене.

Эх, Маруся — Маруся, не вовремя он пошел за мясными гостинцами в тайгу, сам им стал не к месту. Но по беременности жена всегда очень уж мяска просила. Да и местная знахарка надоумила, мол, обязательно жену мясом корми — точно мальчонка уродится — вот он и поверил.

Тигр прислушался к тихому голосу человека, даже голову как-то задумчиво к плечу склонил, разглядывая с интересом своего нарушителя.

— Прости уж меня, хозяин таежный, не хотел я тебя тревожить, честное слово… Просто от волков уходил, следы путал, речки переплывал, петлял, вот и допетлялся… — продолжил Иван, мысленно прощаясь со своими родными, вспоминая и отца усопшего, и старенькую мать, что жила с семьей старшего брата. 

Эх, печаль-печаль, так он с мамкой перед смертью и не поговорил, все дела — дела, некогда, измотанность по жизни, пустые хлопоты, своя семья, заботы. А теперь-то что горевать, от такой кисы просто так не убежишь. Вмиг догонит, да и залезть на дерево дохлый номер, и оттуда снимет, если вообще даст подойти к любому из деревьев.

Иван тоскливо посмотрел на молодняк кедрача, подумывая, успеет он к нему подбежать или нет, не говоря уж вообще заскочить за ствол дерева, залезть на него было в такой ситуации из разряда фантастики. Тигр проследил взгляд человека, видно по своему оценил стройные деревья, до нижних ветвей которых можно было дотянуться, если основательно подпрыгнуть.

— Вот и я думаю, не дашь ты мне на него залезть, ведь так? Да и отсидеться тоже… — продолжал говорить Иван плавно вслух, осторожно отслеживая вальяжно настроенного тигра.

Киса вернулась взглядом к человеку и, удостоверившись, что Иван никуда не спешит бежать, да и резких поползновений не делает, уселась на задницу как обычный дворовый кот.

— М-да, сущий котик, хоть за ушком чеши тебе, прошу тебя, добрый хозяин, отпусти меня, будь милостив, я больше никогда не буду пересекать тебе дорогу. Богом клянусь.

Тигр не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, но и не проявлял агрессии, от чего Ивану все это показалось нереальным мороком или сном наяву.

— Пойми, у меня жена, дочки, вот сыночка ждем…

Киса вытянула лапы, показывая мощные когти, и чуть прикрыла глаза, словно подремывать собиралась, при этом явно слушая охотника, стригла ушами.

Иван вздохнул и видно слишком громко, отчего тигр, тут же распахнув свои янтарные очи, воззрился на Ивана и, подсобравшись снова, неуклюже сел. Мужчина замер от таких движений мощного хищника, про себя отчитал «Отче Наш», а потом снова тихо и плавно повел свою речь, словно убаюкивая таежную кошку:

— Ты же тоже наверняка семью имеешь, тигрицу с котятками. Да у такого красавца наверняка и не одна подруга, так ведь? А у меня одна любимая, Маруся. Если я погибну тут, то кто ж о моих детках печься будет? Не потянет их моя женушка одна, троих то, да и четвертый на подходе…

Иван рассказывал о дочках с нежностью и любовью, вспоминая каждую в отдельности, что любит, о чем мечтает, во что играет… Потом о сыне и как он желает его рождения, о том, чему его научит, и снова возвращался по бесконечному кругу к светлому лику жены.

— Ты пойми, у меня только старший брат, так на нем знаешь какое хозяйство большое, а еще старики и мама, хотя ему хорошо, у него четверо сыновей старших, есть на кого оставить дела и долги, Матрена ему все двойни рожает, да и трое еще подрастают. А вот мне дал Бог только девочек, видно в детстве на сестричек своих умирающих насмотрелся вдоволь, так уж видно и вышло. Ты не смотри на меня так — искоса, любимых, каждую люблю больше жизни своей. Тем более таких красавиц и не любить, все в Марусю. Конечно, брат Василий не бросит их, но ему будет очень тягостно…

Зачем он это рассказывал тигру Иван толком не знал, да и по жизни всегда молчуном был Ваня, это Васька в их семье был балагур да трепло, а тут как прорвало. Просто слова лились и не могли остановиться, более того, когда он вспоминал своих любимых девочек, страх улетучивался, и охотник смотрел уже на тигра ни как на грозного беспощадного хищника, а как на собеседника, которого встретил случайно в тайге.

Тигр между тем слушал, правда обратно не ложился, хоть глаза снова чуть прикрыл своими веками. Вообще Ивану казалось, что он жмурится, так еще и в прогалину сверху солнце заглянуло, заиграло на богатой шкуре кошки, высветив и по особому подчеркнув каждую ее неповторимую полоску…

Иван залюбовался зверем, даже немного забыл, что может по прихоти хозяина уссурийской тайги пойти на корм.

— Красивый… — прошептал Иван, — зачем я тебе? Честно скажу, на своем веку ни я, ни мой отец, ни дед, ни прадед ни одного тигра не убили. Никогда и никого из твоего народа не трогали и не беспокоили: ни тигриц, ни тигрят. Вот только я так по дурости своей опростоволосился. Всегда уважали, почитали и старались ваши владения обходить стороной. Прости, что нарушил, устал, недоедал в последнее время, да еще эти волки — будь они неладные, сам знаешь, как оно бывает, когда впроголодь да не один месяц. Словно черт попутал, а ведь я знал, что там твоя тропа, прости уж, не обессудь. Да я и не вкусный вовсе, одни мослы, да еще и железо кое-где местами застряло, уж извини, воевал я, а ты себе…

Тигр протяжно зевнул, показывая демонстративно великолепные клыки… вновь потягиваясь…

— Зубы сломаешь, — рвано сглотнул Иван, возвращаясь к жестким реалиям своей повседневности. — Такую красоту портить, м-да, мне б такие зубы. Эх, так жизнь сложилась — половины своих как нет. В юности не берег, а потом беречь уже нечего было, все жил как-то, словно на черновую, с думой, вот это сделаю и уж тогда… А вот ведь не получилось.

Кошка встала на лапы и сделала пару шагов, вроде и не прямо на Ивана, а все равно подбираясь ближе. Охотник чуть прикрыл глаза, стал снова читать молитву, хорошо мама его молитвам всем научила, хоть советская власть и не приветствовала веру в Бога. Иван верил и когда на войне был, и когда вернулся с ранениями живой с нее. Теперь уже он читал вслух, негромко… плавно, дабы не провоцировать хозяина еще сильнее. Что ж, вот и окончен его путь мирской, тигр большой, сильный, одного удара лапой должно хватить. Сначала будет оглушающая боль, а потом наступит благодатная тишина и покой… Страха так такового уже не было, даже мысль мелькнула — благородный зверь попался, со всеми проститься дал и…

И… что там будет дальше, Иван никогда не думал, наверное его отец встретит и уж объяснит что и как… Молитва закончилась, и он от нечего делать ее начал читать на второй раз…

Тигр не нападал, и любопытство взяло верх над горе-охотником. Иван чуть приоткрыл глаза и удивился, тигр никуда не делся, он просто сошел с тропы Ивана, отойдя в сторону и давая проход, но расстояние между ними было точно таким же, ни больше — ни меньше. Сколько ему отмерила таежная кошка от своих соображений и щедрот.

— Ты меня отпускаешь? — не поверил Иван своим глазам, смотря во всю на огромного зверя.

Тигр молча разглядывал его, даже хвостом не шевельнул.

— Я могу пройти? 

Кончик хвоста чуть дернулся нервенно, зверь явно от него что-то ждал. 

— Понял-понял, не злись только. Уже иду-иду…

Иван осторожно поклонился зверю и плавно сделал первый шаг, потом еще, еще… Он чувствовал, как хищник следит за каждым его движением, и в любой момент готов был принять свою смерть за такую бездарную оплошность. Мало его батя порол в детстве, мало вожжами гонял за все хорошее, видно не тем местом слушал, коль такую ошибку допустил — тоже мне великий и удачный охотник, так подвести себя под смерть. Иван уже прошел мимо всего тигра, и тихонько, плавно от него стал удаляться прочь…

«Если нападет сзади, даже не почую, как отправлюсь на тот свет… Позвоночник переломится на раз. Что ж, в легкой смерти тоже есть свое преимущество. Ведь говорят — не только важен жизненный путь человека, но и как он примет свою смерть, в каких обстоятельствах, и как уйдет на тот свет», — подумал Иван, как краем уха услышал за собой вкрадчивые шаги зверя, тигр не отпускал его… он шел следом. На точно таком же расстоянии, словно сам поставил невидимую черту в их образовавшейся странной паре. И не нападая на человека и не отпуская его с Богом…

 

Прошли примерно с час, дальше Иван не выдержал первым. Словно конвоир вел его тигр по притихшему лесу на расстрел. Охотник осторожно остановился и глянул через плечо назад. Кошка встала тоже, не сокращая между ними расстояние, и даже не смотрела на него в упор, словно прогуливалась сама по себе.

— М-да… смотрю, у тебя полно свободного времени. Мне бы так.

На мягкий голос Ивана зверь повернул морду, поднял свои янтарные глаза на него и выжидательно вперил взгляд в охотника, мол, чего стоим, кого ждем. Кончик тигриного хвоста снова дернулся, отчего Иван глубоко вздохнул и вновь двинулся в свой бесконечный путь до дому, до своей возлюбленной Маруси, продолжив опять монолог:

— Прости, что говорю много, вообще я молчун по жизни. Но идти рядом с тобой и молчать — выше моих сил. Так что извини, если раздражаю…

Хозяин тайги ступал за Иваном следом, не отставая, подстроившись под его медленную скорость. Иногда Ивану казалось, что кот уж больно по-человечески хмыкал или фыркал за его спиной.

«Надо представить, что так оно и есть, и там человек — друг, с которым я иду после успешной охоты домой…» — решил про себя охотник, хотя это было и очень трудно.

Но в такой невозможной ситуации ничего другого не оставалось, и Иван пустился в своем повествовании о жизни с самого начала. Вспоминая раннее детство и отрочество, уходя от своей страшной реальности и погружаясь с головой не всегда в радужные мысли:

— Знаешь, я брату старшему всегда завидовал, с детства. Ваську отец всегда с собой брал, а меня при матери оставлял как мелкого, чтобы по хозяйству помогал ей. А какой с меня помощник, от горшка два вершка. Вот она меня с новорожденными все время нянькаться оставляла. Не любил я этого… — Иван снова тяжело вздохнул, окунаясь не в самые хорошие свои воспоминания о жизни.

Кошка, вторя ему, тоже вздохнула…

— Сам пойми, мы, как перебрались сюда, у мамы все девочки рождались, и ни одна не доживала до годика. Всех похоронили — всех одиннадцать… и половина умерла на моих руках. Я когда в первый раз увидел, что ребеночек не дышит, даже и не понял, а он остывать стал, а я, как дурак, сидел, на руках грел, плакал да колыбельные пел… Зима тогда лютая была, у мамки грудного молока не было. А мать пришла, забрала ее — родненькую. А потом объяснила, что сестричка моя мертва уже, не выжила. Помню, держали ее в сенцах холодных долго в гробике самодельном, батя сам выстругал и сколотил в доме на обеденном столе, пока морозы стояли, а как оттепели пошли, отец похоронил… и так практически было с каждой. Потом я стал лукавить, после пятой, что у меня на руках скончалась, прятаться стал от мамки в эти дни. Смотрел на них несчастных, слышал тяжелое дыхание вперемешку с кашлем и понимал — сегодня умрет. И сбегал. Она поначалу ругалась шибко и не потому, что я такой плохой, нет, она все понимала, за мою жизнь переживала сильно. Ведь рожала-то каждый год, а кроме меня и Васи ни один ребенок так и не зажился на этом свете… Может поэтому у меня сейчас одни девочки? Как знать — тогда видно было мне жалко их горемычных…

Иван вздыхал, шел чуть веселее, тигр вздыхал ответно за его спиной, или возможно охотнику так казалось и тоже прибавлял шаг. Потом Ваня всплывал из своих воспоминаний, соображая, где он и с кем сейчас за своей спиной по тайге топает, и снова усмирял свою прыть. Как бы то ни было, но зверя провоцировать точно не стоило. Ведь пока жив — есть еще надежда, что вдруг зверь даст на родное село хоть краем глаза глянуть, проститься, может он и Марусю с дочками издалека увидит, то, что его тигр отпустит, уверенности у Ивана никакой не было. А каждый пройденный шаг приближал его неотвратимо к любимому дому.

Потом Иван вспоминал отрочество и юность, как отец стал его брать с собой наравне с Васей. Учить уму разуму, житейским простым премудростям. Как первый раз девку из соседнего села поцеловал да пощупал, как спортил другую уже из своего, за что отец его вожжами по голому заду по всей деревни несколько часов гонял кряду. Не давал портки на ядрёную жопу нацепить, и как бабы да девки все потом над ним ржали, да покатывались. И свезло ему тогда и по крупному в том — что у той разгульной девахи он оказался не одним таким. Впрочем, гулену очень быстро выдали замуж за парня с другого дальнего поселка от позора подальше. И как она уехала — все у них наладилось и утихло.

Как Марусю свою ненаглядную увидел на празднике на крупной ярмарке и практически с первого взгляда полюбил. Свои-то девки после того случая с гулящей Надькой и не смотрели на него особо, смеялись только. А его Марусенька сразу как-то согласилась. Была она из очень бедной семьи… погорельцев, помнил Иван, что матери его Машка не понравилась — красива слишком, мол, не по его протокольной роже. А отец только про приданое хмыкнул — что голытьба совсем, но что с тебя взять. Лучше ты точно не найдешь, с твоими-то заморочками. На том и порешили.

Иван, рассказывая про свою удалую юность, аж припустил даже, бодрее пошел, где забывался — посмеивался. Тигр на его такие ретивые взбрыки не реагировал, иногда только словно хмыкал, фыркал и трусил за Иваном, не отставая.

— Ты, наверное, тоже, когда в первый свой раз тигрицу держал в лапах — дураком был. Нет? — Иван снова глянул себе через плечо, кошка смотрела на него медовостью своих глаз, высунув кончик языка и распахнув пасть. — Ну да, жарко сегодня, я тоже запарился… Весь день с тобой протопали, не мудрено.

Они подошли к небольшому ручью, что пересекал таежную тропу, Иван скосил свой глаз на зверя, припал к родниковой воде. Секунда, другая… Потом, услышав, как тот тоже гулко залакал, тихонько про себя вздохнул. Расстановка сил не поменялась, тигр пока не собирался убивать охотника.

Напившись вдоволь и пополнив во фляжке воду, Иван осторожно притулился к прогретому камню, слушая как журчит, играя на камнях, ручей, распевая свою веселую мелодию. Огладил любовно рукой плетущийся дикий виноград — зеленый, еще не спелый. Кошка улеглась во всю свою длину напротив Ивана, все на том же расстоянии, явно не собиралась его отпускать подобру-поздорову.

— Хотя, судя по всему, даже в первый свой раз ты был настоящим мужиком. Не то что я. Честно говоря, я у Надьки пизду и найти вначале не мог, она мне сама подсказала, а потом еще дрочил несколько раз, чтобы стояло. А оно все вяло прямо на подлете — стыдоба… В общем, идиот, чего тут попишешь, не зря меня тогда отец то ремнем да вожжами — ох, не зря! Сам виноват, выдержал бы порку спокойно, люд бы деревенский и не узнал бы всего этого позора. А я, как резанный порося, во всю глотку орал, да от отца прыгал ретивым козликом, даже не понял, как из наших сараев, где мы скотину держали, вывалился и оказался на людной улице. Помню только, как отец, матерясь и чертыхаясь, свои спадывающие штаны держал в левой руке да ремнем меня правой пытался зацепить. Это он уж потом за вожжи схватился, видно надоело ему свои сползающие портки поддергивать, в очередной сарай залетел за мной, как помню — соседский, Евдокимовых кажись, ну и ухватился за то, на что взгляд у него упал. Мне еще, считай, повезло по-крупному. А как все вокруг гоготали, особенно девки молодухи. Еще бы, я ж совсем голяком скакал, очумелый от боли и ненормальный. Думал ничего больнее и страшнее никогда не испытаю… Как же я неправ тогда был, наивный, молодой… юный… дурак… А моя Маруся, она была такой сразу доброй… понимающей… любящей…

Сонливость накатывала на Ивана волнами, сказывалось все: и нервное напряжение, и голод, и усталость. Он пару раз сморгнул, глядя на сторожащего его дремлющего тигра и отключился сам… Чего уж тут, если сожрет — то сожрет. Нежный образ жены был последним в его уставшей голове среди путающихся, наплывающих картин. Судьбы не избежать, но и падать от недосыпа не дело. А до его села было еще очень далеко…

 

В утренней хмари ему почудилось, что рядом тяжело дышит мощный человек, иногда даже подхрапывает. Иван продрал глаза и уставился на спящего рядом тигра. Первая мысль была — потихоньку отползти и дать деру, но как только Иван пошевелился, тигр тотчас отследил его поползновения своим ухом и, перестав всхрапывать, открыл левый глаз.

— Утречка… а я думал не мешать, по-тихому уйти… М-да, видно не мой день.

Иван осторожно подполз к ручью и, ополоснувшись лицом в нем, глянул на зверя:

— Мне бы отлить, ты же не против? Что, так и будешь смотреть, как мужик человеческий ссыт?

Тигр сделал вид, что его тут нет, пока Ванька задумчиво с неподдельным кайфом орошал близлежащие кусты.

Потом снова пошли тем же порядком. Человек топал по тропе, за ним следовал тигр, и вновь конвоируемый не затыкался. И так получилось, что вспоминал по большей части на второй свой день беседы с тигром боевые ратные дела.

— Я на фронт шестнадцатилетним сбег, не сразу у меня получилось, а только в середине войны, отец все не пускал, но я дождался, когда его в ополчение заберут, и ушел. А Васька с японцами воевал тут недалече, на бомбардировщиках летал, их базы в Корее бомбил. Хитро они эти базы устраивали, эти самураи все сопки изрыли… Брат говорил — летишь и одни сопки, откуда вражеские самолеты выпархивают не известно. А вот если прямиком в базу попадешь, сопка словно взлетает, эк там внутри нее все бабахает и раскореживает в разные стороны. А чего их камикадзе только стоили — многих наших на тот свет с собой забрали… М-да, самопожертвования японцам не занимать, брат их всегда уважал, наверное это нормально — уважать своего врага. А вообще Васька у меня башковитый, его и после победы хотели на службе оставить, да он списался по здоровью. А я простой — незамысловатый. Весь остаток войны в пехоте протопал. Знаешь, батя запрещал в Бога верить, но я видел сам, что он крест носит, прятал он его от всех. Да на мать ругался, мол, непорядок будет, если кто увидит, что у него сыновья крещенные. И я тоже не снимал, а как в одно окружение попал и вовсе молиться начал. Ибо шел я тогда по минному полю под перекрестным огнем и ни одной пулей, ни одним снарядом не задело, а сколько вокруг людей полегло тогда… Эх, не счесть…

Иван повздыхал горестно, искоса глянул на скользящего за ним мощного кота. Что ж тигр не собирался по своим делам, можно подумать он своим долгом выбрал проводить Ивана до дому. И составить ему компанию, дабы охотнику разогнать великую скуку.

— А вот осколки в мясо свое получил по глупости, — продолжил охотник. — Знал, что не стоит в подвале этого дома прятаться, как видел, что его завалит, да все равно сунулся. И на тебе — прямое попадание снарядом. Я еще легко отделался, ни один осколок не задел ни вены, ни органы, так застряли в теле, теперь при непогоде ноют и только, всех же остальных стенами погребло. А я стоял посередине, словно в колодце смотрел в синее небо далеко над головой и молился, по молитве на слух и нашли наши, вытащили, а вот до Берлина я не дошел, только до Польши, а потом уже обратно пришлось топать — до дому.

«До дому» грело и сейчас сердце Ивана, Маруся его тогда дождалась, матери его все это время помогала, отчего согрела сердце этой суровой женщины. Да и отец, когда пришел хворый из ополчения, на нее здорово опирался. Сильный был мужик — могучий, да ранения и воспаление легких его доконали. Так что приход Ивана был омрачен похоронами отца, так они после войны и не свиделись. 

Да и сейчас, прогуливаясь в компании с тигром, Иван глубоко в душе к бате не собирался торопиться, но в тоже время, если бы хозяин тайги сейчас напал бы — сопротивляться не стал точно.

Принял бы все — что ему было отмерено Богом.

— Самое страшное на войне это убить себе подобного — человека. Ведь немец тоже человек, как и тот же японец. Я видел, как многие у нас поначалу глаза закрывали и стреляли, а кто вообще мимо специально метил, а потом, когда в первую мясорубку попали, словно озверели. Через грань перешли человеческую. Тут уже пошло, если не я — так меня. Страшное это дело война, грязное и кровавое дело… Интересно, а ты своих убивал, я имею в виду тигров?

Иван повернул к тигру лицо, вытер рукавом пот, но кроме странного выражения на морде вселенского безразличия — ничего не прочитал.

— Знаешь, правду говорят, в тайге самый страшный зверь это человек, — хихикнул тихонько Ванька. — А ты наверно и не ведал, лохматый-полосатый, ну так теперь знаешь. Только человек целенаправленно убивает своих же, таких же, как и он, людей. Мерзкие твари мы, люди — очень мерзкие порой. Хотя и исключения бывают и часто — хорошие исключения. А вообще чего-то мы о грустном с тобой, м-ммм… не стоит этого задушевная беседа — точно.

Иван задумался, выбирая другую тему для разговора, даже резко затормозил, забыв о грозной кошке за его спиной. Тигр сделал шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние по накатанной, а потом, замерев, через какое-то мгновение отступил, чем сильнее удивил Ивана. Тот даже улыбнулся как-то лукаво, а потом, повернувшись к тигру, подмигнул:

— Брат рассказывал, что они, когда в Корее стояли и японцы уходили оттуда. Ты только моей не рассказывай Маруське-то, это вообще сугубо мужской разговор.

Тигр недоуменно стриганул ушами и дернул нервенно хвостом.

— Так вот, там гейши были для офицерского состава у японцев. Брат говорит, что красивые как куколки фарфоровые, эх… и их эвакуировали оттуда. Мда-ааа, мне б хоть одним глазком посмотреть и в чем там красота, поди Васька снова мне на уши лапши навешал за здорово живешь. Он же, как и всегда, сбрешет — не дорого возьмет. А ты гейш видел? Нет? Хотя откуда… Вряд ли ты в Корею на своих четырех гулял, тебе и здесь хорошо. Да и в Японию не поплывешь. Ладно, не дергай хвостом, видишь, уже иду-иду… Уж и помечтать нельзя простому мужику работяге о заморской восточной крале.

Дальше Иван вспоминал житейские дела: что надо улья проверить, забор поправить, крышу перед зимой перестелить, сенокос не пропустить последний, уборку вовремя начать и завершить, и так далее…

Тигр слушал и это, иногда Иван уставал и присаживался прямо на дорогу, подпирая ствол дерева или камень, пил из фляжки и кемарил, тигр садился рядом или разваливался во всю длину, явно ожидая его, мотыляя злобственно хвостом. На что Иван жалился: «Устал я, не видишь, не могу дальше топать… ща, пару минут дай дух перевести…»

Кот хоть и продолжал бить хвостом, но терпел, затем они снова шли. И охотник опять рассказывал, перебирая всю свою жизнь по косточкам и так и этак, словно по крупицам пересыпал сшитый мамкой мешок с подарками. И каждое воспоминание было драгоценностью, о котором великодушный хищник давал ему вспомнить напоследок. И так весь день напролет, пока поздним вечером не взошли на его любимую сопку, что высилась над родным поселком с краю. Солнце уже скрылось, но небо пока еще пестрело от багровых красок заката по светлому полотну. Да и ночные птицы подухивали — отправляясь на охоту.

Вот она родимая, подняться, пройти чуть-чуть, и будут видны огороды и тот, что третий справа, его и Маруси. Немного осталось, Иван еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать и не побежать от тигра вприпрыжку. Но из последних сил все так же плавно шел, выдерживая скорость, думая — главное не сорваться — увидеть свой дом, проститься… и будь что будет.

Последняя верста была самой трудной, тигр стал нервничать, тут пахло сильнее человеком и зловредными его собаками. А потом охотник вдруг резко остановился на самом краю сопки, с которой открылся живописный вид на зажигающий ночные огни поселок:

— Знаешь, а я прожил хорошую жизнь и ни о чем не сожалею, несмотря ни на что. Разве что только о том, что Марусю и дочек перед смертью не увижу, да и на сынка не посмотрю — не понянькаюсь, — Иван повернулся к нервничающему тигру, что вовсю охаживал себя своим хвостом к тому времени, и низко ему поклонился в пояс. — Спасибо тебе, хозяин таежный, я только сейчас понял, что, если бы не перешел твою тропу, не дошел бы до своего дома и напоследок не увидел любимый свой край. Не уйти мне было бы от той волчьей стаи, уж больно вожак в ней был ушлый, да и волки голодные, все равно бы они меня в тайге бы выудили и прижали. А от твоей благородной тяжелой лапы и смерть принять только честью для меня будет…

Сказал так Иван и замер, ожидая последующего удара, уж больно тигр под конец их длинного пути был взвинчен близким присутствием людского поселка… и зло настроен. И бывалый охотник это видел и понимал, а когда нападения не последовало, поднял голову…

Тигра не было, и след простыл великого зверя, только отпечатки мощных лап, где в последний раз стоял их грозный хозяин. 

— А ведь даже и пьян не был… кому рассказать не поверят — брехуном обзовут… — пробормотал Иван и, вновь помолившись, припустил бегом с сопки напрямки огородами до дому… где его ждала любимая жена и милые дочки.

 

Долго Иван никому о тигре не рассказывал, даже попервости избегал тайги. Но когда родился сын и наводнение унесло очередной урожай, хоть как пришлось идти в нее — родимую: шишку бить, дикую ягоду собирать да виноград, да и за мясом — а как же без него.

Не видел больше хозяина таежного Иван, не встречал в тайге, но было у него такое чувство, что медовые тигриные глаза до сих пор следят в лесу за каждым его шагом. Да еще как-то по пьяни мужикам сдуру кратко сболтнул про этот свой рейд с полосатым зверем за спиной. Так те его на смех подняли и окрестили со своей легкой руки Ивана — тигриным крестным. Но как бы мужики не ржали, стали и они подмечать, что Ванька из тайги в последнее время никогда с пустыми руками не приходит, и охота у него лучше некуда, да и волки оббегают мужика седьмой дорогой. Словно приворот какой или колдовство древнее. А когда стали подробно расспрашивать, Иван, не будь дураком, стал все отрицать — мол, приврал под градусом, с кем не бывает. Героем захотелось в глазах дружков побыть.

Не было ничего — ничего не было.

Только своему сыну рассказал, которого тогда так ждал всей своей душой и любящим сердцем. И то, когда тот уже взрослым был, да уже своих деток растил, и все при этом сетовал:

— Эх, Артем-Артем, наговорился я тогда на всю свою жизнь вперед, аж до хрипоты в горле и мушек перед глазами. Видно и тигр тогда тоже наслушался, вот больше и не выходит. А жаль, скучаю я даже по нему… Сели бы и, как в былые времена, задушевно так поговорили… 

**Конец.**


	2. Плыла икона по реке, плыла икона

Верочка радовалась как никогда жаркому лету, да и оно, сказать к слову, в этом году не подкачало. Громыхало грозами, жарило, догоняя до сороковника в тени, покрывая ребятню ровным бронзовым загаром. И детишки вторили ему со всей своей любовью, буквально сутками не вылезая с улицы.

Сегодня вся их ватага уже с утра плескалась возле запруды, в прогретой жаркими деньками июня речке, что огородами петляла рядом с деревней. Хохоча, хлопая по цветастому мячу, ныряя, баламутя воду, поднимая над собой фонтаны брызг.

Эх, хорошо: посмотришь так на верткие извивающиеся тела и понимаешь — будущее есть, вот оно, и оно прекрасно.

И Верочка не отставала, плюхалась на мелкоте рядом со всеми, хоть немного и в стороне, так как была чуть младше и мельче других. Но главное — за компанию. Солнце уже стало припекать ее тонкие плечики, щипать вздернутый конопатый носик, как чуть выше колена в ногу что-то мягко тюкнулось, словно деревяшку прибило. Девочка недоуменно обернулась и увидела чуть притопленную деревянную квадратную доску, небольшую, в две ладони длинной, темную, с каким-то непонятным изображением. Она наклонилась, завела свои ручки под темное дерево и потянула вверх.

На поверхности появился светящийся позолотой силуэт с нимбом, даже где-то буквы проступили с ятями по углам. Вера пригляделась в мутное изображение, где у фигуры должно было быть лицо, и счастливо заулыбалась:

— Какая красивая тетенька! Отнесу маме домой, то-то она обрадуется.

Девочка прижала деревянную икону к себе и, не одеваясь, побежала прочь от окликающих ее подружек. Почему-то дивной находкой делиться не захотелось.

— Мама! Мама! Смотри что я нашла, ее водой ко мне принесло. Прямо в руки!

Верочка вбежала в деревянный дом с гулкими половицами и протянула хлопочущей у дышащей жаром печи матери.

— Надо же, икона, — глянула мельком та, так как была занята выпечкой большого рыбного пирога из свежего угря.

Дерево к тому времени подсохло, позолоченный нимб стал виден еще четче, и даже черты лица всплыли. На мать Верочки глядела карими глазами с небесного лика прекрасная женщина...

— Старинная, вроде. Хотя вряд ли оригинал, таких списков с икон многие делали на дереве еще до революции. Ладно, не балуйся! — улыбнулась женщина радости ребенка.

— Ма, она же теперь наша? Я ее тогда к другим поставлю, ага?

Мать чуть напряглась, когда девочка, пританцовывая, подбежала к красному углу и рядом с двумя другими водрузила третью на кружевную салфетку. И чего это у нее сердце екнуло, словно иголку вогнали? Но думать было некогда — Верочка упрыгала обратно к плескающейся на речке ребятне дальше играться, а мать продолжила готовку.

Сегодня к пирогу умелая хозяюшка решила борщику сварить и как раз для него чистила картохи, подмурлыкивая забавную мелодию, что только что подпевала ее дочка.

Как сзади что-то ухнуло. Женщина недоуменно обернулась и увидела, что на полу лежат ее семейные иконы, причем, падая, они свернули лампадку с маслом. Хорошо, что она ее сегодня не зажигала, а то пожара было бы не избежать. Та же, что принесла Верочка, как ни в чем не бывало красовалось в красном углу. Ей даже показалось, что новая икона лоснится, словно радуется.

— Вот же ж, Господи прости, — женщина наклонилась, подтёрла тряпицей масло и собрала святые лики. Та, что была картонной копией не пострадала, а вот вторая семейная — список по дереву, перешедший ей по наследству, треснула снизу.

— Не к добру это... — хозяйка скосила на принесенную икону глаза, и ей покажись, что очи святого лика за ней пристально следят. — Господи прости, Господи помилуй...

Пробормотала женщина, крестясь, а потом, все же решив, что дочка просто могла зацепить иконы, устанавливая новую, поставила все обратно, помолилась, перекрестилась и только повернулась спиной к ним, как снова...

Бах!

Во второй раз икона ее бабушки треснула полностью, распалась на две продольные половины. Женщина опустилась на колени перед ней и, осторожно собрав, положила на лавку. Даже поднять глаза в святой угол было боязно. Так как она точно помнила, что установила иконы прочно и ранее ни одна из них с подставок не падала.

Холодный пот выступил на спине, неприятно потек по позвоночнику вниз. Что же это такое...

Но на порог зашел ее любимый муж и недоуменно воззрился на свою жену, ползающую на коленях. Почему-то именно сегодня ему так захотелось сильно домой, что он отпросился у своего бригадира и взял незапланированный отгул. А как же он спешил, словно за спиной крылья отросли для скорости. И глава семейства буквально долетел на них до родного дома.

— В первый раз вижу, чтобы ты так усердно молилась. К чему бы это? — и, увидев ее затравленный испуганный взгляд, переспросил. — Глаш, ты чего? Случилось что-то с Верой?

Гларья все же скосила глаза на принесенную икону и вздрогнула. Она могла побожиться, но та ей злорадно ухмылялась. А потом кивнула на свою родовую икону. Мужчина оглядел иконостас, сщурил по недоброму глаза:

— Кто "это" в дом принес?

— Верочка, она так радовалась, говорит, что икона к ней сама по воде приплыла... — прошептала испуганно женщина.

Муж сжал зубы:

— По воде, говоришь?

А потом решительно врубил свет прямо днем, хотя в доме было светло и солнечно. Над головой зычно хлопнуло, словно стрельнуло, в люстре одновременно взорвались все четыре лампы вместе со стеклянными плафонами. Крошевом стекла их осыпало с ног до головы... мелкой пылью.

— Ах, даже так?

Мужик злобно рванул к иконе и попробовал схватить ее рукой. Долбануло знатно, и он, матерясь, отдернул ладонь, вернее попытался, но та мертвой плетью повисла словно неживая.

— Ух ты ж, дьявольское отродье, — он вырвал у Глашки из рук полотенце и, скомкав, запустил в икону и, когда она сдвинулась, стараясь не брать ее голыми руками, подцепил. 

Женщина охнула, зажав распахнутый от страха рот фартуком.

— Гларья, не хлопай ртом! Живо печь открой!

— У меня пирог там.

— К черту его, ты разве не поняла, а еще баба! Где твоя чуйка женская, а? Такую вещь в дом пустить!

Женщина отмерла, открыла жерло печи прихваткой, все же полезла в печь лопатой, но мужик ее грубо оттолкнул, продолжая материться:

— Печется, сцука, прямо через полотенце. Вот же ж, агрессивная бестия!

Он бросил икону на лавку и вырвал рабочей рукой у Гларьи лопату, толкнул пирог в жерло печи дальше и запулил в самую топку вместе с тряпкой эту чертову икону.

— Пашенька, грех-то какой, икона же... — прошептала испуганная бабенка, с ее вытянутого лица схлынул весь природный румянец.

— А икона ли? Или, думаешь, все, что блестит — золото? Если ее не уничтожить, то она умертвит всех нас.

На ладонях у мужика проступали пузыри, будто ему руки кислотой обдали. Та, что висела плетью, стала зверски гореть, словно по жилам изнутри дали ток или пустили раскаленную ртуть, но зато на ней стали чувствоваться онемевшие пальцы. Парализованная рука стала оживать через дьявольскую боль, что разливалась внутри нее, заполнив полностью. Мужчина сжал зубы, рыкнув на всю избу и удерживая свое сознание на грани. Как бы не рухнуть с такого в обморок.

Из жерла печи повалил смрадный зелено-рыжий дым. Павел закашлялся, Гларья, задыхаясь, схватилась за горло... угол избы вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспыхнул огнем, словно кто бензина плеснул и спичку горящую в него бросил. Пламя сразу подскочило под потолок, жадно загудело, облизывая балки.

— Вот же ж, нечисть, спалить нас с собой решила!

Он ринулся к печи и, не взирая на жар и языки появившегося нездорового цвета пламени, вытащил горящую тряпку, которой была обмотана икона. Та с глухим звуком упала на пол, подпрыгнув.

— Ща, я ее на улицу, — Павел схватил, уже не думая о своих обожжённых пальцах за край деревяшки и, заматывая на ходу проклятый предмет, решительно потопал к дверям. 

Те с гулом захлопнулись так, словно крышку гроба кто с размаху опрокинул. И как бы мужик свободной рукой не дергал все было без толку. Глашка взвыла, начала читать молитвы вслух, осеняя себя знамениями и бья поклоны в пояс в сторону красного угла. Но и пламя, что вспыхнуло в углу, поутихло, хотя и совсем не погасло, словно раздумывая полизывало мореную сосну. То ли спалить тут все к чертовой матери, а то ли пока нет.

— Ну нет, не быть по твоему, сука! — Павел же немедля подскочил к окну и со всего размаха проклятой иконой вынес стекло.

Как хорошо, что он на лето снимал всегда дополнительные внешние фрамуги и для этого полностью убирал глухие ставни в сарайку, а так бы эта дьявольская икона их бы точно с женой порешила.

Глашка охнула, смотря, как огонь в углу тут же погас, словно и не было его, но вот обугленные стены и часть потолка не могли усомниться в том, что это было на самом деле. Наяву, здесь и сейчас.

Пашка ногой вынес остатки стекла и выпрыгнул за ними следом в огород, крича жене:

— Верке только не говори что случилось! Не пугай ее, скажи, что хозяева пришли за иконой, и мы ее им вернули...

— Да как же это, — всплеснула руками женщина, а, заглянув в погасшую ни с того ни с сего печь, ужаснулась...

Весь ее пирог — гордость ее кулинарии, превратился в гнилое нечто, полное шевелящихся толстых червей, словно кто на рыбалку собрался и набил в тухлую рыбу опарышей.

— Бог ты мой, да что же это творится-то на белом свете? Что же делается! — причитала женщина и, морщась, стряхивала горело-протухший пирог в железное помойное ведро. Под ногами хрустело рассыпанное песком стекло, в доме стоял смрадный запах сгнившего трупа.

***

Меж тем Павел мчался подальше от своей деревни, перепрыгивая лихо плетни и заборы, туда, за дальние покосы, что разлились буйной изумрудной травой ниже по течению реки...

— Значит, водой тебя принесло, да, погань? Из-за частых гроз в последнее время сильно в реке ее прибыло, и, видно, тебя где-то и подхватило... а ты и рада, бестия.

Лик из прорезов обожжённой тряпки скалил ему настоящие зубы.

— Ну-ну, слышал я мельком от стариков, что далеко, выше по течению, в самых истоках нашей речки село с месяц тому назад погорело, знатно так, практически никто не выжил, только пара малолетних детишек. И никто не мог от них добиться толком что же с тем селом случилось, списали на частые грозы да шаровые молнии, а я думаю, дело было явно не в них.

Павел вошел в воду прямо так, как и был — в сапогах, не задумываясь, черпая ими через край, и пока не забрел по чресла, не остановился, а потом пальцы все еще токающей изнутри руки погрузил в водную благодать:

— Видно, просто так тебя уничтожить мне не подвластно, да и вряд ли кому у нас с тобой справиться по плечу. Ведьма наша — знахарка, умерла года как три тому назад, а поп молод еще, наивный, как моя Верочка, а ты ведь умеешь в души людские дорожку найти. Я это сразу понял, только глянул мельком на тебя. Уж больно образ святой девы у тебя вышел сиськастый — таких на иконах не пишут, так что переборщила ты с этим. И потому святому человеку тебя тоже отдавать не дело, у него и молоко пока на устах не обсохло, еще тебя в нашу часовню занесет, а ты ее и спалишь, да еще и вместе с ним, не дай Боже, так что... — Павел завел руку, в которой держал дьявольский лик за спину, до упора, заворачивая свое тело в пружину, а потом лихо метнул со всей силы, да так что бы доска улетела на самую середину реки, шепча себе под нос: — Посему плыви-ка ты туда, куда плыла. Может тебя кто знающий внизу и встретит, да и упокоит, прости Господи.

Мужчина видел, как икона в воздухе вылетела из тряпки и, плюхнувшись, в воду, погрузилась под водную рябь. А потом, вынырнув на поверхность, бойко поплыла к нему прямо против течения.

— Вот же ж, свят-свят!

Павел и не понял как вылетел на берег, крестясь и вознося молитвы, с ужасом смотря, как тёмную доску закрутило водой, словно в водовороте. Но затем природная сила реки взяла свое, и она поплыла вдаль от остолбеневшего мужчины, периодически то погружаясь, то выныривая на зыбучую поверхность.

— Показалось...

Мужчина отследил, как икона скрылась за поворотом, и вдруг ему как кто-то певучим голосом на ухо прошептал:

«И предостерегаю в который раз, дети несмышленые, не несите в свой дом чуждого и враждебного добра, даже если оно выглядит святой вещью...»

Павел обернулся, и покажись ему там высоко над обрывом стоит в пестром сарафане их усопшая ведьма, да еще и платочком машет ему голубеньким, а как глаза протер, то вздохнул полной грудью с явным облегчением:

— Надо же, колокольчики и куст вербы за ведьму принял, покойницу, то-то ж меня торкнуло.

Повернулся Павел и пошел к себе домой, который еще надо было привести в порядок, а затем придумать поучительную небылицу Верочке, чтобы оградить свое родимое от дальнейших неприятностей. Даже не замечая того, что руки его как по волшебству перестали болеть, да и страшные ожоги сошли на нет в одно мгновение.

А там, за поворотом, огибая острые камни, холодные водовороты и проскальзывая по стремнине небольшие каскады, плыла икона по реке... плыла икона...

**Конец**


	3. Затейники

— Добрый день, дружок!

В воздухе повисло розовое облако, из которого сначала показались длинные уши, а потом следом свесилась морда плюшевого зайца. Все бы ничего, но у зайца глаза были как у больного человека. Это жутко, когда у плюшевого зайца человеческие глаза. Непонятно, не по себе и, в общем, преотвратно.

Меж тем наглая зверюга сиганула на пол и запрыгала по кафелю, оставляя влажные следы от лап, громко чмокая и напевая фальшивым голосом:

— Джули, милая моя, как же я люблю тебя! — затем зверек обернулся, посмотрел как будто даже осознанно, и заговорщически спросил: — Какую игру ты выбрал сегодня?

Липкая подкатившаяся безысходность подстегнула хлыстом, как бы отрезая путь назад. И потащило, обступило, закрутило, лишь бы что-нибудь, но только не пустые белые стены и голый кафель... Впрочем именно эту обстановку он создал сам, выбирая из всевозможных, которые могли только придумать компьютерные гении. И из всего разнообразия выбрал копию собственного дома, впрочем не совсем копию, а той обстановки, что была тогда, когда он впервые увидел её еще маленькой девочкой и влюбился один раз и на всю жизнь. Как же ее звали? Черт, человек сморщил переносицу, вспоминая...

Но память молчала, впрочем он уже давно не мог вспомнить даже своего имени, только набор кодов, последний ник, что он не менял уже лет как пять, а может шесть... Зато он помнил другое: запах скошенного летнего луга, парного молока и ее звонкий смех, как она протягивает к нему полный стакан этого белого тягучего нечто с утерянным навсегда вкусом. А еще он пытался вспомнить ее лицо, тело, но выходило еще хуже. Как-то кусками, то нежная улыбка с чуть пухловатой нижней губой, то родинка на потной шее, колечки светлых волос на висках, уголки глаз, она все ни к месту говорила, что у нее там уже морщинки. А он ей отвечал, что это глупости, и она как и всегда прекрасна...

— Джули-Джули, улыбнись, я пришел, быстрей проснись!

Кролик выдернул его из навязчивых воспоминаний, которые тревожили сердце.

— У тебя упал сахар в крови, и еще ты расстроен. Съешь шоколадку!

Кроля вытащил пластинку разноцветного нечто откуда-то из зада. Мужчина еще поколебался немного, но принял «конфетку». Есть ее не было нужды, чуткие датчики сами отрегулируют его сахар в крови, впрыснут в вены нужную, обогащенную наркотой гремучую смесь. Только согласись и прими от кролика нужную подачку. И он практически сразу почувствовал радость, а еще то, что все правильно. Вот его розовое бесконечное счастье перед глазами. Он славно сегодня потрудился на пользу всей мировой сети и может «отдохнуть» от всех бед. Главное, выбрать нужную игру...

Но вот незадача, он уже не помнил какие вообще были названия у этих чёртовых игр.

Но кролик знал замечательно свое дело. Он встал потешно на уши вверх тормашками и игриво протянул свою лохматую лапку к человеку и... потянулись ответно руки, и распахнулись глаза, обострились все чувства, как будто заново проклюнулась кожа со всеми ее сенсорными спящими до этого клетками.

Небольшой щелчок, и...

Его обступал, обнимал розово-голубой чудесный мир, кругом порхали золотистые искорки, корчились мелкие чудные тварики с толстыми пузиками и пухлыми растопырками, взрывались маленькие фейерверки шутих. Весь шум накатывался волнами: то подходил вплотную, то отступал, боясь напугать клиента...

Он в сотни раз проклинал себя за это, он брал себя в руки, давал сам себе слово, что больше никогда, ни за что не поддастся забавнику. Но как только эта тварь появлялась у него перед глазами, то он начинал ловить себя на мысли, что перерывы между играми тянутся бесконечно долго, и это его начинало раздражать.

— Ты готов войти в игру?

Заяц возник внезапно на радужном облачке, лежа на боку и смешно дергая лапками. Только глаза оставались бесконечно грустными и неправдоподобно натуральными в этом надутом неправдоподобном мире. И кто только придумал создать затейникам человеческие глаза с больным выражением? Кто был тем самым остроумным идиотом?

Затейники появились в его понимании сравнительно недавно, но человек, как ни старался, не мог припомнить точно когда. В последнее время его память вообще плохо работала, как-то в перерыве между играми он пытался вспомнить тот жизненный период, когда еще не было этой пресловутой Игры, но так и не успел. Рабочее время истекло, и появился заяц-затейник. Все было отложено на бесконечное "потом", ведь его ждала радость и бесконечный, мерцающий фантастическими картинами мир. Человек только знал, что Затейников придумали для детей как игрушку — заменитель живых друзей, плюшевую забавную зверушку. Она — та, чьего имени он не помнил, мечтала родить от него ребеночка и купить ему затейника — розового зайчика с праздничным бантиком на ухе. Но оказалось, что и взрослые нуждались в этих сказочных зверушках: единорогах, кроликах, кошечках, щеночках, слониках, пингвинчиках и прочем, прочем.... и куда больше, чем их брошенные на произвол судьбы отроки. Надо же, он забыл имя той единственной своей земной любви, но помнил про чокнутого так и некупленного зайца так и не родившемуся своему ребенку. И когда пришло время себе выбирать затейника, выбрал именно такой гребаный прототип.

Вначале никто не задумывался о силе воздействия всемирной сети, и только через пару лет, когда многие люди стали отказываться от реальности, укладывая свои тела в капсулы, полностью обеспечивающие их физические потребности, некоторые государства забили тревогу, но было уже поздно. Люди перенесли в виртуальное пространство все свои насущные социальные дела: финансы и все торговые операции, учебу, досуг и так далее. Дальше больше: именно в интернете стали создаваться виртуальные семьи, появились виртуальные дети. Цивилизация резко изменилась и сделала свой выбор в пользу нереального мира. У людей появился выбор: либо присоединиться к виртуальному благосостоянию, уложившись в капсулу, и влиться в сытое общество. Либо сдохнуть на задворках цивилизации, скатившись в каменный век.

Сначала люди еще вылезали из своих коконов. Редко, но все же...

Да и подросткам запрещали укладываться туда, подключаясь к всемирной сети. Только если у них уже были дети, и только если им исполнилось двадцать лет. Дети, плодящие детей — странная тенденция, но только она могла еще как-то поддерживать тающую на глазах популяцию вымирающего человечества. Тогда и появились затейники-забавники: милые зверушки, что должны были развлекать подрастающее поколение. Они были устроены локально, без подключения в общую сеть, и их роль состояла в том, чтобы научить новых членов общества жить в иной реальности. Игры, что предлагали пушистые затейники, были разнообразны, при этом игровое кресло, отдаленно походившее на взрослую капсулу полного слияния человека с сетью, заботилось о своих клиентах, полностью покрывая все их потребности организма. Молодой человек не уставал, появлялось чувство свободы, полного достатка, неограниченности, победы и счастья, но встроенный таймер возвращал юного члена общества в суровую реальность, напоминая о несправедливости мира и ущемлении малолеток. Потом что-то пошло не так, локальные системы стали сливаться с всемирной сетью, и упадок человечества было уже не остановить.

На волне бума сошедшего с ума мира наш герой все еще не имел детей, но и по возрасту уже был немолод. В то время общество делилось на тех, кто был не подключен к сети — черных людей самых низов, что обеспечивали за копейки худо-бедно всю физическую структуру сообщества, существуя впроголодь, и белую кость, уложенную бесконечными рядами в прозрачных саркофагах. Человек давно не помнил почему поругался со своей возлюбленной, но еще не выветрил до конца из памяти тот день, когда принял решение и добился того, чтобы его уложили в саркофаг. Нет, не с индивидуальным выходом в сеть, которые устанавливали богатым в их же домах, а один из общественных с групповым подсоединением из самых дешевых материалов. В последнее время появилась программа обеспечения сильных мира сего слугами и чернорабочей силой и там, в виртуальной сфере. Даже в вирте они не могли жить спокойно без своих преклоняющихся рабов. И он из низов в реальной жизни перешел на первую ступень в нереальный мир, став одним из бесконечных помощников-клерков у какого-то сумасшедшего бизнесмена. Практически ничего не изменилось, только пропало чувство голода, а когда участились приступы интерактивного помешательства от бесконечной рутины у безжалостно эксплуатируемых людей, появились затейники. Мир наполнился волшебными красками, более того — каждому «клиенту» навязывали личного зверька в свое пользование, и он тогда выбрал этого плюшевого засранца с его липко-кремовой средой обитания, так похожей на радужный детский мир.

"Главное, не смотреть ему в глаза, они такие большие, лиловые, матовые... " — думал человек.

Наверное, так вкрадчиво когда-нибудь заглянет смерть в его глаза, и он вернется в свое холодное окостеневшее тело.

А может этого никогда и не было, и все это один из выбранных им же самим снов. Но он всегда бессознательно возвращался к нему. Небольшой откос — обрыв к реке. Пьянящее разнотравье, капельки росы на фарфоровых колокольчиках и на ее обнаженных плечах. Как пахли они? Он никак не мог этого вспомнить, иногда ему казалось, что свежескошенной травой, а, может, парным молоком или чем-то цветочным? Только эти запахи почему-то еще застряли в его отцифрованной вдоль и поперек голове, и только это выдергивало мужчину из небытия. Все же остальное было слишком реально и обычно, накатано, въевшееся под электронную кожу, чтобы отвергать.

Иногда он вспоминал, что когда-то, наверно, сотни лет назад были звезды, была крыша как плот, и они, взявшись за руки, плыли по океану кленов заброшенного двора. Ее упругое тело, цепкие пальцы, жаркие поцелуи... то, как он окунался в нее, сливаясь с девой в единое целое, так тягуче и пряно...

Все это было нереально, сказкой, далеким прошлым...

Воспоминания... Больные воспоминания, приносящие муки. Он вздрогнул и резко вернулся в свою интерактивную реальность. Кролик благожелательно ждал, паря перед его лицом на своих длинных ушах... в голове что-то щелкнуло, словно откуда-то протянули теплую руку, нежно погладив по затылку, и в его мозг полились воспоминания. Она, он, богатый когда-то заброшенный дом, двухспальная капсула, ненужные слова, ссора, крики, пощечина...

— Ма-ри-я... — прошептали его губы.

Он потянулся к своему лицу, но нащупал только мягкую теплую молодую упругую кожу.

— Нет, не так. Ма-ри-я! — закричал человек на все окружающее его пространство и время.

Он ощупывал себя, ища то самое заветное... где-то оно было здесь, отключение внутреннего контура. Кролик недоуменно висел на своих ушах и глупо улыбался, таращась на него грустными человеческими глазами.

— Эта активная полоса, эта панель... надо пошевелить только пальцами, хотя бы одним провести по индикаторной полоске, но не этими руками, а теми... настоящими, в том самом реальном мире...

По щекам побежала влага, настоящие слезы, ибо в виртуальном мире они не предусмотренным программой, как и такие понятия, как страх, боль, апатия, голод, старость, болезнь, смерть.

Наверное, Бог все же услышал его, и он почувствовал резко тяжесть своего тела. Виртуальный мир словно отодвинулся, стал плоским, как на двухмерном экране. И мужчина, превозмогая боль давно не двигавшегося тела, чуть ерзая шеей, смог немного сдвинуть свой шлем, что закрывал полностью все его лицо и частично сверху голову.

— Не двигайтесь, номер 25GƱ-167788... — цифры, казалось, лились бесконечно вперемешку с непонятными символами и буквами, — вам пока вредно заниматься физическим трудом, программа диагностики тела включена... бип... — голос был металлическим, искусственным, агрегат где-то щелкал у него над ухом, видно вычислял, — вам понадобится на восстановление полных семь суток стандартного времени Земли, десять часов, двадцать семь минут, сорок три секунды... мы переводим вас на другую схему усиленного питания, а пока хорошо вам отдохнуть.

Он понял, что ему в вену подали снотворное. Что ж, все правильно. Не может же он все это время тупо лежать, так как даже глаза слезятся и не могут смотреть самостоятельно, не говоря уж о всех остальных органах. И, проваливаясь в эту темноту навеянного небытия, он в душе даже улыбался, ибо там точно не может быть никакого розового зайца с больным выражением человеческих глаз.

После длительного сна совершенно без сновидений тело двигалось тяжело, фокусировка глаз безбожно плыла, руки и ноги еле-еле сгибались, хотя, как он понял, ему таки все же что-то сделали с полностью атрофированными мышцами. Сколько вообще он провел там, за гранью? Каков его возраст? И почему в этом общественном ангаре среди кучи таких же как и у него дешёвых саркофагов, царит такой беспорядок?

Он еле выбрался из своего и недоуменно уставился в соседний... раскуроченный какой-то арматурой, что наверняка упала сверху и теперь была воткнута в развалившуюся на несколько частей высохшую мумию. Где-то казалось, что металл даже погрызен кем-то, но, может, это было просто воображение только проснувшегося уставшего человека.

— Где же обслуживающий персонал? Где все?

Голос был скрипучим, зыбким, но у него не было времени, он должен был вернуться к той, что любил, которая его наверняка ждала и словно позвала, вернув частично непонятным образом утерянную память. Он на ощупь стал продвигаться между запыленными стеклянными капсулами, уже не обращая внимания, что большая часть лежащих там мертвы, причем давно, а когда выполз на улицу, то сощурился еще сильнее. Солнце светило беспощадно, въедаясь в его непривычные к работе глаза.

— Я тогда недалеко отбежал от дома Марии, обратился в первый подвернувшийся ангар… Вывеска была больно красочная: «Присоединяйтесь к нам, и больше не будет проблем!». Тогда я свернул от ее дома направо, значит надо сейчас свернуть налево...

Вывеска нашлась валяющейся расколотыми обломками за ближайшим углом, он двигался в нужном направлении.

То, что казалось тогда в прошлом легкой пробежкой в несколько минут, у него заняло практически сутки, иногда он ложился ничком в горячий потрескавшийся от времени асфальт с пересыпаюшимися поверх него струйками шуршащего песка и чувствовал, как обжигает его своими лучами неласковое солнце, затем снова полз, когда, отдохнув, вставал на четвереньки, рывками пробираясь вперед. Затем пришел вечер... душный с полным безветрием.

— Хорошо, что сейчас не зима, — прошептал он, а потом выключился от усталости, думая, если что, его найдут и помогут. 

Но никто не нашел и не помог.

Утром стало немного легче. Не было зноя, и солнце не слепило, подул слабый ветерок, давая надежду на зыбкое, но все же лучшее.

Он, подслеповато оглядевшись, нашел взглядом какую-то канавку, наполненную чем-то. И потратил несколько усилий, дабы доползти до нее. Вода была ржавой, чуть кисловатой, но терпимой. Он смог сделать несколько глотков высушенной глоткой и затем осознанно посмотреть на мир.

Ее дом стоял практически рядом, вернее сказать, он уже прополз его в темноте.

Такой же, как и тогда, богатый, практически нетронутый разрухой, они выбирали для него материалы вместе из каких-то новейших смесовых композитов, не подвергающихся времени. Хотели построить на века, чтобы после них досталось детям, внукам...

Он вспомнил, что родители Марии были богатыми людьми и ничего не жалели для своей любимой девочки. Хотя всей душой ненавидели его — неудачного избранника своей дочери. И вот теперь этот прекрасный дворец высился на всю разрушенную улицу один, словно остров в снесенном до фундамента дикими монстрами королевства.

Он подполз к небольшому крыльцу, охрана вспыхнула потоком лазерного сканера и, отсканировав его, отключилась, пропуская знакомого человека вовнутрь. Значит, Мария не изменила их старой кодировки, и, соответственно, она его ждала.  
Человек еле ввалился внутрь, слыша, как сигнализация снова тихим щелчком закрывает за ним двери и включается на режим охраны. Он устало прикрыл глаза, шепча обветренными сухими губами словно молитву:

— Ма-ри-я…

Но его любовь не ответила, а спальня была там, так далеко впереди, и до нее нужно было проползти еще как минимум двадцать метров. Мужчина отключился от слабости ненадолго, но потом все же сделал последнее усилие и пополз дальше, метр, другой...

Когда он проползал мимо большого до пола зеркала, то вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что на него пялиться какой-то худой, высохший старик, но когда осознал, что это он сам... даже не удивился, просто на это не было сил.

Вот и комната. Привычная кровать убрана, а на ее месте возвышается огромный двухспальный саркофаг. Он вспомнил, как его жена заказала ультрадорогостоящую модель, так как устала от повседневной жизни. Она хотела увидеться со своими родителями, что давно ушли в бесконечность сети, хотела былой роскоши, светской жизни. А он был не такой — работяга из низов общества, сын садовника их семьи, с которым она играла все свое одинокое детство.

— Я пришел, Мария... прости меня... я пришел...

Он дополз до капсулы, положил руку на панель. Механизм его словно ждал, приятно пискнув, и открыл крышку.

Человек смотрел слезящимися глазами на высушенную сморщенную мумию с длинными седыми волосами, в которой словно еще недавно теплилась жизнь.

— Знаешь, ты все так же прекрасна, и эти морщинки в уголках глаз тебя нисколько не портят...

Он еле залез во внутрь, погладил чуть прохладное лицо любимой, а затем неуклюже вытянулся в ложе рядом с ней, что было явно создано для него. Мужчина дал возможность автоматам подключить его к системе, накрывая руку своей ненаглядной трясущейся слабой своей.

Механизм, сытно подмурлыкивая, привычно заурчал, впиваясь прозрачными иглами в выступающие старческие вены. И он даже не удивился появившемуся из ниоткуда плюшевому зайцу, только этот был белоснежным, с розовым праздничным бантом на одном из торчащих ушей, но с таким же тоскливым взглядом человеческих глаз.

— Здравствуйте, хозяин, Мария ждет вас.

— Мария... жива? — пробормотал недоуменно человек.

— Конечно, передовая разработка ученых, в группу которых входили её родители. Это полный перенос сознания в новую беспроводную интерактивную сеть на основе солнечной плазмы, пока вы находитесь в локальной сети, но как только воссоединитесь со своей любимой — сможете пойти дальше, это сложно объяснить непосвященному человеку. Но я провожу вас — это моя обязанность. Просто представьте, к примеру, что вы получите возможность войти в отправляющий тамбур и при помощи, скажем, межпространственного лифта перенестись внутрь нашего светила, впрочем каждый видит по-своему... согласно его сути и восприятию, а так же интеллекта, отягощённого знаниями... Так что прикажете?

— Веди меня к ней, — еле прошептал человек, не обращая внимания на весь этот "научный" бред тупо запрограмированного кролика. Его волновало совсем иное. Неужели он ее увидит еще раз, такой, какой она было тогда, в далекой ушедшей навсегда юности, и боги настолько благосклонны к нему? Возможно ли это, что их простили обоих за несусветную обоюдную глупость? Вот так просто он пойдет следом за шлепающим по полу длинными лапами белым кроликом и окажется...

— Артур? Это ты?

Она стояла в своем легком кремовом платье до колен в мелкую красную розочку в их любимой комнате, нет не того нового супер дома из современного сплава, а в той, что была в обычном, с той самой незабываемой волшебной крышей, окруженной качающимися деревьями, со скрипящими половицами, кафельным полом кухни, вечно хлопающими дверями и окнами.

— Мария...

Он заключил ее молодую, теплую, полную жизни в свои горячие объятья, сжимая с силой в руках и, уткнувшись в шею, по-глупому заулыбался. Она пахла скошенной травой, парным молоком и чем-то сладким, наверное цветочным... смесью тех трех запахов единственных, которые он еще помнил.

— Я так долго ждала тебя, совсем одна здесь, а потом я сильно отчаялась, поняв, что ты никогда не вернешься. Что мы так глупо поругались... тогда, давно... совершенно ни о чем. Я обозвала тебя неудачником, боящимся перемен и интерактивной сети, последним вымирающим страусом, прячущим голову в песок от надвигающегося своей неотвратимостью великого прогресса всего человечества. И, осознав это, я испугалась и закричала, срывая голос, зовя тебя... И ты услышал меня, ты пришел ко мне... я... очень рада... прости меня за все...

— Да, я услышал тебя и пришел... — прошептал он, соглашаясь со всеми ее бесконечными словами, льющимися непрекращающимся потоком. — Прости меня, родная.

Пусть это не та реальность, которую он любил и вдруг неожиданно вспомнил, вероятно каким-то образом услышав душу любимой, покинувшей свою земную плоть, пусть это нечто иное и пока чужеродное, откровенно пугающее его, но главное, они были снова вместе, молодыми и любимыми друг другом, и все у них было впереди.

Умирающий старик пьяно улыбался, лежа в одиноком двухспальном саркофаге и сжимая руку любимой мумии, видел сказочно-фантастические сны. Возможно, единственный пока еще живой в опустевшем, забытом и ненужном более никому разрушенном городе на осколках исчезнувшей великой цивилизации.

**Конец**


	4. Мустафей

Случилась эта история, когда Семен учился еще на последних курсах медакадемии. И как раз в тот самый противозный период весенней сессии. Началось с того, что его родители решили на старости лет слетать во Францию. Мать все мечтала: Франция, Париж, Э́йфелева башня, романтические прогулки, эксклюзивные шмотки, дорогие духи. Отец бредил о музеях, мушкетерах, замках, гильотинах и еще какой-то незабываемой исторической хрени.

В общем-то, Семену было по барабану желания предков, если бы не один нюанс, состоящий в крупном своенравном коте неприглядной серебристой раскраски. Когда отец подобрал котенка с разным цветом глаз в лютый мороз на свалке разбитых машин, все дружно подумали, что это недобитое кем-то нечто с залысинами непонятного происхождения подохнет в течении суток. Но кот выжил, более того быстро поправился, а на хороших харчах пошел в усиленный рост.

И все бы хорошо, но котяра оказался своенравным, да и имя ему отвесили странное — Мустафей, нет чтоб Барсиком или Мурзиком назвать, или как обычно именем знаменитого и любимейшего политика. Хозяином кот выбрал отца Семена, он часто растягивался на ноющих ногах пожилого человека и вечно заводил свои мурлык-мурлык, тарахча как трактор. Мать была кормилицей, посему ей отводилось должное место в кошачьем сердце… Зверюга ее ответственно встречал на пороге квартиры, провожал до холодильника, трясь о любимые колени своей хозяйки, а вот Семена невзлюбил сразу. Впрочем, эта нелюбовь была абсолютно обоюдной. И чем это было вызвано изначально, трудно было сказать. Семен не лез поначалу к коту, но Мустафей часто просто так сам задирал его когтистыми лапами, может играл, а может ревновал парня к его же родителям. В общем, куда бы пацан не пополз по квартире, за ним цепко следили два разномастных глаза, голубой и янтарный, пуская вслед юноши зловредные искры.

Дело приняло худший оборот, когда Семен поступил в медакадемию. Парень часто стал не ночевать дома, по студенчеству естественно отрывался по полной, надираясь с дружками или трахаясь напропалую с боевыми подругами. Понятное дело, что при таком режиме он заваливался домой глубоко за полночь, и коту это приходилось не по вкусу. Тем более что Мустафей оказался котом дотошным и очень правильным, и по его понятиям он был просто обязан встречать каждого пришедшего к ним человека. Таким образом, кот каждый раз попадался на глаза Семену, а парень, по пьяни не имея тормозов, приставал к котяре. Иногда пытался взять в руки, пожулькать, пожамкать за пушистое пузо, а когда даже расцеловать в морду, опаляя чуткое животное непередаваемым амбре в смеси алкогольных паров и чужих запахов. Кот когда терпел, когда выпускал свои серпы. Несколько раз они даже с Семеном подрались, и парень периодически ходил неделями с жестоко расцарапанными руками, мордой и животом. Чем бы это кончилось одному богу известно, но смерть деда преподнесла Семену отдельную квартиру, куда он в скорости и съехал от своих нудных родителей и бешенного кошака. И все было просто обалдеть как, но матери понадобился так некстати Париж, и отец, вывернувшись наизнанку, сделал ей этот щедрый подарок на старости лет.

— Лоток меняй каждый день, он любит вот только такой наполнитель…

Дальше шел непереводимый фольклор о прекрасном наполнителях кошачьих туалетов, испускающим нежный запах не то лилий, не то роз, как Семен перевернул для себя в голове: «Как бы мы не изгалялись — лишь бы вашей киске приятно сралось». Парень слушал мать в пол-уха, взирал на сидящего посреди бывшей дедовой квартиры недовольного серебристого зверя, мечущего в его сторону убийственные искры взгляда, и мечтал удавить эту скотину до того, пока та ему не выцарапала или не откусила чего-нибудь особо ценное.

— И запомни, Сенечка, Мустафей обожает из рыбы только скумбрию, а из мяса предпочитает нежную говядину, нарезай ему мелкими кусочками и сразу клади на тарелочку — дабы не обветрилось. Если уже обветрилось — нарежь нового…

Кусок говядины и несколько скумбрий к кошаку прилагались, студент в Семене просто восстал от такого из ада, да что б он сам скумбрию жрал каждый день или свежайшее мясо. Родители, как только он съехал от них, лихо лишили его всяких денежных дотаций. Мол, надо начинать самостоятельную жизнь и все такое, и если так надо — подработаешь, ведь на выпить у тебя всегда деньги находятся.

Дальше полилась на уши целая лекция, как наш котик любит спать, какими игрушками играть и так далее и тому подобное, к концу которой Семен твердо решил, что как только — то сразу заведет пса и помордатее, чтобы он одним жимком своих зверских челюстей перегрыз эту зловредную скотину.

— Света, нам уже пора, — отец нервничал, они в последний момент завезли на такси Мустафея к Семену и теперь должны были на том же такси мчаться в аэропорт. — А иначе никакого Парижа! Ничего с котом за месяц не случится, удачи, сынок, с сессией и через четыре недели будем обратно.

Семен был благодарен бате хотя бы за то, что он свернул непрекращаемый словесный поток матери. Только нравоучений ему не хватало, тем более по самые гланды его раздувало от злости за то, что родители не смогли никому другому сбагрить его злейшего недруга. Да хоть бы соседку попросили прикармливать зверюгу за небольшие деньги — не подох бы. Но мамино — нашему котику необходимо общение со знакомыми людьми — убило наповал.

Что ж, родители, хлопнув входной дверью, умчались во Францию, Семен же глянул на Мустафея, вот черт, разноцветные глаза кота прожигали прицельно его насквозь. И в этом взгляде не было ничего доброжелательного.

«Хорошо хоть явно не кидается», — подумал безрадостно Семен. 

Он нарезал коту крупными шматами привезенное мамкой мясо и бросил перед ехидным розовым носом. Кот даже не посмотрел на подачку, фыркнул чуть ли не по-человечьи и вместо мягкой корзинки, привезенной родителями парня «на полежать для любимого Мустафейчика», залез в открытую клетку переноску, причем жопой к выходу. Забив на целую сумку своих наилюбимейших игрушек с разноцветными перьями и колокольчиками.

— Подумаешь, — хмыкнул Семен, уходя в спальню, — захочешь, пожрешь, не таких наглых обламывали. Я иногда неделями мясо не ем, не то, что ты, избалованная скотина.

 

Утром Семен проспал, он видел, что кот как сидел в переноске, так там жопой и торчит, на то, чтобы почистить лоток — разговора не было, нужно было спешить закрыть все долги по сессии и желательно не наделать новых.

Вечером матюги парня слышал, наверное, весь подъезд. Нет, кот посрал строго в свой лоток, но вот ссать туда не пошел, выбрав из всей возможной обуви любимые тапки парня. Естественно, запах от ссанья, даже после замочки в отбеливателях и всевозможных порошках, окончательно вывести не удалось. Семен, рыча, собрал потоптанное собой же присохшее к линолеуму несъеденное мясо и кинул его на выделенную для кота тарелку, можно сказать, от души любимое блюдце с голубой каймой оторвал. Кот разговаривал со своим недругом только жопой, которая уперто торчала из так и не убранной переноски. А еще своими действиями, к которым можно было отнести: располосованную до половины кухонную штору, задаренную мамой; вспоротую любимую кожаную куртку, купленную весьма удачно и с большой скидкой на местном рынке; исчезнувшие в никуда удобные перчатки, шерстяные носки и длинный махровый шарф, связанный его бабушкой; уроненный на пол и практически выцарапанный из горшка лохматый папоротник; окорябанная до железной основы входная дверь; обгрызенная мышь у компа, перекушенный кабель стационарного телефона и так далее и тому подобное… Животное оказалось весьма зловредным и изобретательным, в общем, далеко не по кошачьему уму-разуму.

К концу недели парень решил по приезду родителей выставить им кругленький счет. Есть кот стал на четвертые сутки, он таки сжевал мумифицированное мясо, выгрызая его с этого подарочного блюдца, а потом в отместку напруденил на входной коврик.

Через две недели Семен научился ежедневно менять лоток, убирать все свои вещи и подальше, словно у него в доме завелся маленький ребенок, и даже мельче крошить узурпатору мясо. А кот срать на человеческий унитаз, так как его не устраивала вместо любимого наполнителя простая газетка, открывать платяной шкаф и сдергивать с вешалок заныканную одежду своего нового придурковатого хозяина, а еще вскрывать любые двери, даже если они были захлопнуты сверху на зажатую между ними тряпку.

Они оба игнорили друг друга, только Семен периодически ловил на себе разгневанный взгляд разномастных глаз зловредного животного. Именно в таком режиме партизанщины и пролетели эти самые незабываемые две недели. У Семена началась сессия, и теперь приходилось много учить, причем в компании самого, как он чистосердечно думал, жопистого кота на свете.

 

Очередное утро ничем таким не выделялось, в отличие от всех остальных. Семен отдыхал после сдачи очередного экзамена, нужно было затарить холодильник, так как последнюю скумбрию у кота он сожрал сам под ненавистный взгляд голубого и медового глаза, конечно коту тоже была выдана пайка, но в виде дешевой, купленной на студенческие копейки, мойвы. И судя по всему, животное прекрасно поняло, что это именно его рыба, а не чья-нибудь, и заменена на другую — по его вкусу совсем отстойную, его явно разозлило. И кто сказал, что коты не умеют считать — еще как умеют, просто они об этом не говорят людям. В общем, выкинув еще одну пару обсоссанных своих тряпичных шлепок, уже не ругаясь, Семен потопал в ближайший супермаркет, и там, затарившись на остатки денег, что мать выдала на Мустафея, с сумкой наперевес весело возвращался домой.

В подъезде было, как всегда, гулко и полутемно. У почтовых ящичков стояла субтильная древняя старушка в пестром платье и коричневой теплой кофте. Семен поздоровался с ней и нажал кнопку единственного лифта. Двери открылись сразу, парень прошел внутрь и, повернувшись к бабушке, вежливо поинтересовался у пожилой женщины поедет она или нет, но, получив отрицательный кивок головой, повязанной цветастым платком, нажал пятый этаж. Что ж, оставалось приготовить поесть, кинуть что-нибудь коту и засесть за подготовку следующего экзамена. Парень двигался на автомате, он вышел из лифта, открыл ключом входную дверь. Как оттуда с громким мявом выпрыгнул Мустафей.

— Вот черт, — парень уронил сумку в попытке прикрыть свое лицо, только на экзамен с опухшей и расцарапанной рожей не хватало прийти, — взбесился, скотина, я и не знал, что ты так неравнодушен к этой чертовой скумбрии.

Но нападения, как ни странно, не последовало, кот почему-то проскочил за Семена и, раздувшись чуть ли не в три раза по объему, задрав трубой распушенный хвост, стал вышагивать туда-сюда и не просто мурлыча или крича, нет, он… как будто разговаривал… ругался на свой собственный манер, выписывая строго, громко, но уперто с особой интонацией свои невьябительные «Мра-мяу, мра-мяу, мяф-мяф! Мра-мяу, мра-мяу, мяф-мяф!»

Семен недоуменно оторвал свои глаза от воинственно настроенного по-боевому кота, у которого со вздыбленной шерсти словно огненные искры сыпались, и перевел взгляд дальше. Вот тут его тряхануло будь здоров, а в голове пронеслось по загнанному, бесконечному кругу: пятый этаж, один лифт, впрочем, лифт был все еще открыт и никуда не собирался, после того, как парень из него вышел, такой уж он был у них долгоиграющий, если не вызвать с другого этажа — подолгу застревал на одном.

И…

В нескольких метрах от него стояла все та же субтильная бабушка, о таких в народе говорят — и в чем только душа держится. Старушка горящими голодными глазами смотрела на Семена и что-то продолжала неразборчиво шамкать себе под нос, как и там возле почтовых ящиков. Мустафей враждебно прохаживался как раз между замершим — побелевшим парнем и этой нереальной бабулькой, что со скоростью лани преодолела лестницу в пять этажей и, совершенно не запыхавшись, оказалась за спиной Семена. И было видно, что пушистый охранник не подпускает незнакомого человека к выпавшему из реалий застывшему парню.

«И трех минут не прошло», — отчеканило в голове парня, на то, чтобы подняться на нужный этаж и, сделав пару шагов к двери, открыть ее…

— Как это… — прошептал парень в настоящем трансе. — Ба-буш-ка… я не понимаю, что… вы говорите?

Бабка злобно глянула на продолжающего вещать ей о чем-то раздраженного Мустафея, а потом, громко хмыкнув, оскалилась белоснежными зубками и выдала звонким, довольно юным голосом:

— Хороший у тебя кот, паря! И тебе сегодня крупно повезло, можно сказать, в рубашке ты родился на свет Божий. Вот что я говорю, — и рычащему на нее коту: — Какой красивый котик! Очень красивый…

Выдав это, старушка злорадно хмыкнула и, окатив напоследок холодным взором полыхающих потусторонним мертвым огнем молодых глаз выпавшего в абсолютный осадок парня, скользнула в лифт, дверь которого привычно закрылась, и странная бабулька покатила вниз. И тут парня пробил озноб, да такой, словно он только что беседовал с самой смертью, будто кто в морду бросил могильную обжигающую пустоту, и пришло осознание, что он чудом избежал, наверное, самого страшного в своей не такой уж и длинной жизни.

Семен, ничего не соображая, словно находясь в промораживающем вакууме, поднял продукты с пола и на полусогнутых заполз к себе в квартиру. Мустафей, как ответственный воинствующий рыцарь, терпеливо прикрывал его скрюченные тылы. Только когда дверь была закрыта, накатил отходняк, и прошло то оцепенение, которое парень чувствовал во время всей этой нереальной чертовщины на лестничной клетке. Он оперся на стену и сполз по ней на пол, полулежа растянулся поперек прихожей, кот залез к нему на колени, неистово мурча, топча и царапкаясь через штаны, а после вообще прижался к груди, вытянулся на весь скрюченный в судорогах живот дрожащего парня и обнял передними лапами за шею, словно успокаивая и укачивая. Как будто это и не кот вовсе, а человек…

Так они просидели, наверное, часа два в обнимку на грязном полу у самой входной двери квартиры. И Семен никак не мог понять, что же это все-таки было такое? И как вообще древняя старушенция ни с того, ни с сего вдруг оказалась у него буквально за спиной.

Несколько дней выходить из квартиры парень просто боялся, кот не отходил от него — ел без пререканий все, что давал ему пацан, и даже спал вместе с Семеном, залезая пацану на грудь и вновь за шею обнимая передними лапами, утыкаясь мордой в его небритый подбородок и выводя свои бесконечные «Мырлык- мырлык-мырлык…». Но чрез три дня парню пришлось топать в медакадемию сдавать последний экзамен. Кот был крайне недоволен и даже попытался Семена сопровождать, но пацан не поддался на бесконечные потеры о свои ноги и вкрадчивые уговоры кота.

— Ты ж домашний, — ворчал Семен, — даже на улицу срать не ходишь, какие с тобой могут быть прогулки? Посиди дома, скоро буду, если у мужиков будут свободные деньги, займу и куплю тебе эту ебнутую скумбрию.

При слове скумбрия кот согласился выпустить Семена, демонстративно усевшись набыченной мягкой игрушкой посредине пустой прихожей, поджав под себя лапы.

Семен выбирался из дома словно партизан, загнанно оглядываясь, по стеночке кирпичного здания, обогнув его, помчался на автобусную стоянку, но на него никто, слава Богам, не нападал.

Как сдал этот свой экзамен и сам не понял, ему впервые в жизни несказанно повезло вытащить из кучи единственный билет с вопросами, которые только и выучил до нападения неизвестной старушки. Обратно шел радостный с поставленным в зачетке утвердительным «хорошо», что совсем забыл о той странной истории с бабулькой, у которой так нездорово полыхали в полутьме подъезда странными огнями глаза. А когда завернул в соседний двор, чтобы сократить дорогу до своего дома, то наткнулся на похоронную церемонию. На табуретках перед подъездом стоял простенький, оббитый красной тряпицей, гроб, в котором лежала, словно спала, та самая странная старушка, что так его напугала несколько дней назад.

— Надо же, бегала как девочка до последнего времени, ничем не болела… — шепталась рядом с застывшем в шоковом состоянии парнем одна из пожилых женщин. — И вдруг так внезапно померла… 

— Она-то не болела… а вот по соседству несколько людей просто так Богу душу отдали. Здоровых и молодых, и не понятно от чего. Говорю я вам, ведьма она была, точно-точно, нечистая сила, — шипела брезгливо другая и неистово возносила знамения на свое чело.

— И то верно, говорят, поп отказался похоронную службу по ней вести, да и сами гляньте, бабке без двух лет сотня, а выглядит, словно не больше семидесяти. Явно не порядок! — бурчала третья.

— Видно не удалась у нее последняя охота… — умудренно хмыкнула та, что стояла с самого края.

«Последняя охота» — эти два слова, а так же «Ведьма», быстро привели нашего героя в состояние резвого горного козла, которым он и доскакал до дома за пару минут. Даже лифт ждать не стал, на пятый этаж влет умчался, и только когда входная дверь была закрыта на все замки, коими он не пользовался с того времени, как въехал в эту квартиру, Семена стало отпускать. Мустафей вышагивал перед его носом и, как и тогда перед бабкой, снова выговаривал, правда, с другой интонацией, пытаясь донести до испуганного парня неизвестную простым людям истину…

— Понял я, понял, — Семен дотянулся дрожащей рукой до своего кармана и, вытащив сотовый, позвонил одному из своих близких друзей, попросив того купить водки и скумбрии.

— Что, сам не можешь? — хмыкнули в трубку, а потом добавили с ехидством: — Или снова все деньги просрал?

— Просрал, — Семен даже не упирался, он гладил ласкающегося к нему кошака, слушая его бесконечное поучительное «фи» на ведомом только кошкам языке.

— А скумбрия тебе зачем, может колбасы лучше? — заржали в трубку.

— Можно и колбасы, только скумбрии купи сырой, это не мне, а коту…

Дальше шли подъебки по поводу затворничества, чокнутости на всю голову и выбора отпраздновать закрытие сессии всем боевым коллективом с девочками, песнями, танцами… чтобы после продолжить тет-а-тет с некоторыми особями прекрасного пола, растащив девок по разным комнатам.

Семен еле свернул всю эту компанию по поводу увеселительного бреда. Необходимо отдать должное, Славка понял сразу, если надо составить компанию и выпить в одиночестве — значит, будем соображать на троих совместно с бутылкой.

— Кот у меня шума не выносит, прости, еще девок подерет — потом разоримся на подарки, чтобы их умаслить.

— Кот? — честно удивились в ответ. — По твоему описанию не домашний питомец, а убойная зверюга. Откуда он вообще у тебя взялся? 

— Да, Мустафей — родительский котяра, мать с отцом у меня в Париж укатили, вот и оставили…

— А… так бы и говорил, значит: ты, я и кот, — подтвердили на том конце трубки весь состав утвержденной увеселительной группы, отключаясь.

— Ага, ты, я и кот… — подтвердил Семен, углаживая довольную до безобразия мурчащую скотину.

Что ж, свежайшая рыба была придирчиво оценена и с удовольствием съедена Мустафеем. Парни надрались так, что под конец два слова не могли связать. Во время всей этой бравой попойки Семен не удержался и все поведал Славке. Тот естественно не поверил, пьяненько ржал и обзывал дружбана обкуренным нариком. Да и кто ж в такое поверит, что старушка — божий одуванчик — будет промышлять энергетическим вампиризмом тут, у всех под боком, в многоэтажном многоквартирном с огромным количеством подъездов доме.

«Ведьмы, если и живут, то в захолустье, подальше от цивилизации, где-нибудь на задворках деревенек, окруженные непролазным лесом, с котами там… ступами, метлами, совами… в общем, как бабки-ежки…», — вывел, икая и запинаясь на каждом слове, под конец Славка, а затем еще недовольно добурчал, что из-за такой нереальной херни Семен отказался от общества горячих баб… И было просто замечательно, что, протрезвев, Славка даже не вспомнил по какому такому случаю его друг так захотел забухать в его скромной компании, накормив при этом странного серебристого с разным цветом глаз здоровенного кошака сырой скумбрией до отвала. 

Семен же помнит эту историю до сих пор и, если честно, избегает всех незнакомых «добреньких» бабушек и старичков, обегая их десятой, если не двадцатой дорогой.

В принципе, так и закончилась эта необычная и местами очень странная мистическая история. Мустафей вновь переехал в дом к родителям Семена, правда, снова срать в лоток он так и не стал, а исключительно упорото корячась на фаянсовом унитазе, чем несказанно удивил таким очеловеченным поведением своих старых хозяев. И хотя закадычными друзьями быть у них с Семеном не вышло, да и котяра больше не терся о парня и тем более не испытывал ни малейшего желания с ним обниматься. Но топор войны между ними был окончательно похоронен вместе с ведьмой, что горящим жутким взглядом пытливых молодых глаз не единожды отслеживала свою юную добычу, и у которой так и не удалась ее последняя охота.

**Конец.**


	5. Лешкин фонарь

**_Посвящение:_** _Всем тем — кого за гранью ждут и хранят любимые-близкие люди._

 

Чудеса порой встречаются даже там, где мы их совсем не ждем и не видим. Не привык человек в своей повседневности серых чередующихся будней верить в то, что выходит за рамки нашего разума. И даже если это случается под носом — закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Бурча себе под нос — как бы чего не вышло.

Гостевал я как-то, будучи студентом, у своего деда на Среднем Урале. Деревенька, даже деревенькой назвать совестно — несколько домов, да и те размазаны по горам, среди зелени да деревьев хрен найдешь. В общем, все, что осталось от когда-то процветающего места. Поля давно уже поросли ивняком, черемухой да ушлой березой. Была прибыльная шахта — люди селились, а как только добычу руды признали нерентабельной — все тут же повымирало к херам.

— Рад я тебе, паря, да только молодому парню здесь скучно будет. Сам понимаешь, лишь старики остались, помрем — умрет и деревня, одни только печи трубные торчать в небо будут, да квадраты с раскатанными прогнившими срубами.

Я все это прекрасно понимал, но, как говорится, место малой родины не выбирают. И иногда стоит вернуться к своим истокам, особенно тогда, когда хотя бы еще кто-то из стариков пока жив. Правильно бабка моя говаривала — царство ей небесное — приезжать надо, когда ждут, а как все помрут, уже незачем. Свою любимую жену дед похоронил лет десять назад и теперь холостяковал, а на мои подколки, мол, выбери из вдовствующих бабулек кого помоложе да покладистей, витиевато посылал на хуй. Мол, не лошадь выбираю, да и мне и одному распрекрасно, когда время придет, сам уйду на тот свет — помощник лишний в виде неучтенной бабы не нужен, дорогу и так знаю. А перебираться из деревни в город к моему отцу он не собирался, все плевался на мою мать и ворчал, что она баба очень зловредная и мерзопакостная. Что уж они с мамкой не поделили, я не вникал, но оба, когда встречались, по моему скромному уразумению ловили неслыханный кайф только от совместных перебранок и перетирок.

— Да, не спорю: грибы-ягоды, да и рыбы со зверьем полно. Как производство позакрывали, так и рыба не дура, в речки вернулась, никто ж теперь ее родимую не травит. Да и вырубок стало куда меньше — невыгодно видите ли сплав бревен производить и лес не ликвид, да и речка наша обмельчала. А как она не обмелеет, если теперь склоны долины голые — только-только молодняком березы, черемухи да осины затягиваться стали. Так что рабочий сплав сейчас в километрах тридцати — ближе к райцентру, там речка — кормилица наша, сливается с другим полноводным рукавом. Вот не думают совсем люди, сначала все рушат до основания и только потом репу чешут, — заливал мой дед, отпивая крепкий черный чай. 

Заваривал он его в виде чифиря, бухал в него несколько ложек сахара и в прикуску с маслом, намазанным на черный ржаной хлеб, поглощать мог безмерно. Только в отличие от бабушки Клавдии, что любила посыпать сахарным песком масло своего собственного изготовления, основательно солил, бухча под нос, что сахара и в чае хватает.

— Только смотри, не крякай, старики у нас подслеповаты, еще подстрелют не дай бог.

— Дед, так не сезон же уток стрелять? — усмехнулся я в свою кружку пахучего чифиря.

— Так кто у нас проверяет? Никто, посему охотятся все, у кого ствол в наличии и есть чем стрелять еще, — ехидничал Степан Леонидович.

Я вначале не обратил на это свое внимание, а после, когда пошарился вокруг речки, что в самом глубоком месте была сейчас чуть выше колена, и понял, и правда, сидят по кустам со стволами или, ощерившись удочками — кто предпочитает рыбалку, да периодически угощаются порцией самогона для сугрева. Ну, а правда, чего людям делать в таком захолустье да при наличии тощей пенсии? Вот и остается развлекаться по-своему.

Дед мой был не из охотников, да и мяса у него всегда хватало при наличии нескольких кролей, что размножались на хозяйственной части дома с бешеной скоростью. Он еще и соседям их умудрялся бартером то на масло, то на сметану менять, так как со смертью бабки от козы решил отказаться. Молоко он не признавал, да и держать одному такую крупную скотину посчитал хлопотно.

— И потом я к этому тяги не имею, — буркнул я, отпивая горьковатый знакомый с детства чай.

— К чему это? — усмехнулся хитро старик.

— К кряканью, — оскалился ответно я, как услышал обычное предупреждение от старика, как только намыливался из дома.

— И да, в старый липняк не ходи.

Я только головой кивнул ответно, так как сказки про то чудное потустороннее место слышал чуть ли не все свое буйное детство. Да только, будучи пацанами, мы не сильно прислушивались ко всей этой чертовщине, что мужики травили, когда в ночную пасли коней. Мол, россказни — детишек пугать, а мы уже тогда себя считали взрослыми, тертыми калачами. Так что парни постарше страшилки трепали, смешливыми глазами поглядывали на нас, ага — бойтесь-бойтесь салаги, а мы в ответ на них — ну-ну, кто еще кого напугает. Более того специально, когда в войнушку играли или казаки-разбойники, именно в этом самом липняке у нас была секретная база. А скольких мы тогда девок напугали, что по ягоды подбирались слишком близко к старому липняку, хех. Может тогда эти слухи про то место и укрепились. Мол, души заблудших в том леску бродят, воют, за ноги-руки хватают, да утягивают живых к себе! Как знать?

Бабка же, когда жива была, говаривала, что в том липняке несколько боковых штолен выходит, вот взрослые детишек и пугают, что бы не совались туда, да не дай бог не провалились под землю. Штольни мы, честно говоря, с парнями искали и не раз. Пацанам что скажи «нельзя» — как красная тряпка на быка, надо обязательно найти и проверить, а лучше еще и руками пощупать, на зуб попробовать, на крайняк понюхать. Специально тот лесок раз на двадцать прочесали только за одно лето, но так и не нашли, оставалось только свалить всю вину на нечистую силу и дальше жить, расти, взрослеть и наслаждаться свободным детством. Чем мы в принципе усиленно и занимались.

***

Неделю я, хоть и слышал дедовы предупреждения, но особо не вникал. Из нашей старой команды никого не осталось — все разъехались, подались на заработки, может только раз в пятилетку приезжали к своим старикам и не более того. А тут ноги сами принесли, в общем, я, как те самые нами же в прошлом пуганные бабы, купился на лесную клубнику и она меня к этому липняку и вывела. А как рядом оказался так, словно кто-то поманил. Обойти весь липняк плевое дело, компактный он, раньше примыкал узкой полоской, что шла вокруг горы кругом к другому — может чуть помоложе, но тот вырубили еще при живой моей бабке да по речке сплавили, артель лесорубов тут не один тогда год паслась. Старики были недовольны, мол, не трогайте — лес древний, еще царя помнит — да кто ж слушать будет. Я прошел липняк насквозь и, дойдя до перешейка над шумевшей внизу рекой, гремящей на перекатах, завернул по знакомому пути к шраму вырубки, и когда старые деревья кончились… замер словно вкопанный.

Давно я тут не был — это правда, и своими глазами безобразие учиненное людьми над лесом не видел, только отцовы фото двухлетней давности, где между огромными почерневшими пнями пробивались кривые прутья нового подроста… Вот ведь странно, старые поля на нашей родной земле лесом порастают куда быстрее, чем варварские вырубки, подумалось мне тогда. Но чтобы так этот самый хилый кустарник вытянулся… да за пару лет?

Я смотрел на высокие молодые стройные липки и не мог прийти в себя… пней и в помине не было… Словно кто-то все выкорчевал рукой добротного хозяина и засадил сразу после вырубок молодыми саженцами липы, и они за эти более чем десять лет знатно вытянулись…

— Что-то тут явно не так, — протянул я тягуче вслух, как у меня за спиной хмыкнули звонким голосом.

— И чего же не так, дядя?

Моя спина покрылась холодным потом, и когда я, переселив себя, обернулся, то увидел смешливую девчушку в белом сарафане в мелкий красный горошек, у ног ее одетых в алые сандалии стояла большая плетеная корзина, полная лесной клубники. Мне еще подумалось, что только в таких сандалиях на босу ногу по нашим лесам ползать, а еще, что я, лентяй, клубнику в рот собирал, а тут видно трудились не один час.

— Ты откуда? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

— Из Березняков, а что? — оскалили мне остренькие зубки. — Так что не так?

Новые Березняки были от нас в километрах двадцати, ничего себе, в какую даль припилила за ягодой, так как в Старых Березняках, в которых и находился дедушкин дом, я ни у кого такой внучки точно не видел. Я ткнул, не глядя, за спину пальцем, боясь, что девчонка просто исчезнет как привидение, и выдал свою гипотезу:

— Здесь вырубка была.

— Ну да, была, а теперь новый липняк. Вокруг него по опушкам я свою ягоду и насобирала.

— Этого просто не может быть. Не посадил же его кто специально? — мямлил я своим языком.

— А может и посадили. Ладно, бывай, дядя, мне еще домой топать, а уже вечер накатывает.

Девочка потянулась к корзинке и я увидел, что с другой стороны от меня к плетенному боку за витую ручку при помощи атласной ленты прицеплен небольшой старинный фонарь. Надо же, какой антиквариат. Я такой видел у одного попа в соседней деревне может в тех же самых Новых Березняках, пока небольшую церквушку не закрыли из-за обедневшего прихода. И вполне возможно, что именно этот свечной фонарь, тот самый поповский. Вроде у того тоже была похожая стеклянная дверца на небольшом крючке, за которой в специальном углублении, окруженном со всех сторон чуть мутноватым от старости стеклом, вставленным в витой кованный каркас, обычно крепилась короткая толстая свеча. Но из раздумий вывело другое:

— Какой вечер? — оторопел я.

— Ну, а что это, дядя, если не вечер… — и мне указали на расцветающее розовыми красками закатное небо…

Я, наверное, совсем сошел с ума, так как, выйдя с раннего утра с дедова подворья, по моим скромным подсчетам и со всеми вытекающими блужданиями по пересеченной местности время должно было только подкатывать к обеду, но то марево, что разливалось в небесах, говорило обратное моим удивленно округлившимся глазам.

— Но как же ты… двадцать километров пехом, с такой увесистой корзиной и по потемкам?

Я обернулся к девочке, но ее и след простыл… Даже тропинки не было видно в густой траве, по которой ускакала эта непоседа. Размышлять же времени не было, как бы я не верил во все эти мифы про потусторонние миры, к которым и сам по детству приложил свою шаловливую руку, но по темноте шлепать через лес не хотелось. Посему я припустил вокруг памятной горы обратно, ну ее — эту странную девицу, мало ли кто из детишек где пасется в свои каникулы, отдыхая от нудной ненавистной школы.

***

— Дед, а к нам часто из Новых Березняков подростки за ягодой бегают?

Ночью, покуривая с дедом на крыльце, я слушал ночные шорохи под сольный аккомпанемент домашнего сверчка. Где-то вдалеке ухал филин, утробно так... нудно.

— На кой им это? У них своих ягодников навалом, — хмыкнул дед, а затем добавил: — Не ходил бы ты по лесу один, мало ли… местный лесной дух — хозяин этой земли, сильно на люд наш в обиде. Может и отыграться.

«Господи, и этот старый туда же», — захихикал я, подкашливая едким дымом. Кроме самокруток с убойным по крепости табаком, купленном в поселковом ларьке, дед ничего не признавал. И мне приходилось курить вместе с ним, так как свой блок сигарет я умудрился благополучно посеять в дороге, пока добирался до Старых Березняков.

— Зря смеешься и ведь главное всегда обличие разное у него, то стариком прикинется, то девчонкой…

— Ты еще скажи грудастой бабенкой или шахтером, — прыснул я снова, закашлявшись.

— Было и такое, только рабочего люда тут давно нет, да и пышногрудых молодух тем более. Вот охотником ему быть в самый раз, у нас по долинам много пришлых ходит, все же райцентр относительно близко, или старушкой, что заплутала, отправившись в соседнюю деревню к сестре. А когда уже поймешь, что это он — поздно будет.

— Да ладно тебе, дед, не съест же поди, — улыбнулся я открыто.

Старик только попыхтел клубами дыма и, погасив свою цигарку, сокрушительно головой покачал:

— Эх, паря, ничему тебя пока жизнь так и не научила. Молод ты слишком. Смотри, как бы мальчиком к тебе не пришел и фонарь не зажег… тогда все, пиши пропало… не увидимся больше на этом свете.

— Фонарь? — удивился я, вспоминая тот, что был игривой лентой явно не к месту приторочен к корзине с лесными щедрыми дарами.

— Ну да, небольшой такой, с витой ручкой, кольцом изогнутой… стеклянный… — дед говорил глухо, словно вспоминал или забылся в своих навалившихся тяжелых мыслях, — стекло чуток мутное, но свечу отчетливо видно со всех сторон и слабый мерцающий огонь. Вроде горит фонарик, а не освещает совсем, а он его… в руке вытянутой держит и путь показывает…

— Какой путь? — выдал я видно слишком браво и громко, от чего дед вздрогнул, а после, не ответив мне, погнал спать.

— Хватит на ночь страшилок, рано тебе еще пути искать при помощи того фонаря, салага. А ну живо под одеяло, захотелось ночных кошмаров, что ли? Хоть бы уже себе девку нашел, она бы из тебя сразу дурь всю пацанью выбила, да и правнуков бы мне понарожала.

И как бы я не отшучивался, пока умывался да зубы чистил, об юном потустороннем фонарщике больше ночные разговоры не заводил.

***

Пару дней я с дедова двора не вылазил, помогал ему по хозяйству. В своем доме всегда по мелочовке работы навалом, но вот, увы, по характеру усидеть да на одном месте — вот точно не мое. Посему, накопав червей по краснее и побойчее в куче перегноя, прихватив в охапку удочки и дав глупый зарок деду, что в сторону старого липняка ни ногой, отправился по нашей речке вверх, забираясь подальше от деревни. Сначала еще попадались старички любители порыбачить, расположившиеся по пышным кустам ивняка да ольхи, а затем и их не стало. И хотя мужики на пенсии ко мне были расположены вполне дружелюбно и главное словоохотливо, но я не имел намерения поточить лясы, купаясь в их бесконечных воспоминаниях об ушедшей бравой юности, и упорно искал уединения. Новый живописный поворот реки, вот еще пройти чуть выше и сбоку покажется та самая гора с расположенным у ее основания достопримечательным липняком. Наша река как раз протекала под ней, делая плавный большой разворот с острыми выступами скал…

Но меня вполне устраивало и тут, и заводь небольшая имелась, да и течение немного замедлялось, даже кое-где спины рыбин мелькали в прозрачной воде, намекая на вполне реальный улов. И только я расположился, думая забросить пару удочек с поплавками, насадив на крючки червяков посмачнее, подперев их приглянувшимися мне рогатинами, выструганными такими же умельцами — рыболовами, как и я, а самому попробовать половить на спиннинг с блесной, как сзади по-деловому покхекали…

Я как держал банку с червями — так и развернулся всем корпусом на мужской бравый «кхек».

— Ну и как, клюет? — рядом стоял мужик в камуфляжной крутке, судя по двухстволке, что висела на плече — охотник. И все бы ничего, даже армейские ботинки были к месту, да вот только шапка на голове с пером напоминала развеселого разбойника Робин Гуда.

— Я еще и не начал, — буркнул я под нос, вот ведь хотел уединения.

— Вообще-то это мое место, я тут уток люблю промышлять, — пояснили мне о неправильном выборе дислокации.

— Еще скажи, ты их тут прикармливаешь как рыбу и сетью ловишь, — хмыкнул я под нос, — черт, даже порыбачить спокойно не дадут.

— Тут место открытое, и заводь удобная для них, а почему выше не поднялся? — переспросили меня с интересом. — Там тоже заводь имеется и куда побольше, сам же, еще будучи мальчишкой, с другими пацанами ее городил, разве не помнишь?

Я замер с таких слов и пригляделся к этому непонятному типу, лицо как лицо, ничего странного, хотя усы больно знакомые — рыжие. Такие у Степановских мужиков по родне чуть ли не у каждого, точно, наверное к старикам своим, как и я, приехал. Странно, что в деревне не столкнулись.

— Ты из Степановых? — уточнил я у крепкого мужчины. 

Тот улыбнулся, показывая белоснежные зубы:

— Ага, что по усам опознал как таракана?

— А то, — хмыкнул я, — шапка у тебя уж больно прикольная.

— У деда откопал на чердаке, а что очень думаю к месту, — охотник присел на сваленное дерево, поправил свою двухстволку. — А я тебя помню, вечно молодок с ватагой панцанвы шугали, все приведений разыгрывали. Нацепите блеклые балахоны да с фонариками по ранним потемкам скачите вместо сов да сычей. Шуму от вас было много. У твоего друга еще фонарь «летучая мышь» был, и где только керосином для него разживались? И как только лес не спалили!

Вот же ж, надумал, что упомнить, хотя по его роже не шибко он меня и старше, лет на пять не более. Но ругаться с соседями было как-то глупо, всегда можно договориться на мировую.

— Было дело. Давно у своих стариков не был? — я поставил банку с червями возле удочек, поправляя автоматически снасти, уходить с выбранного места не хотелось, но и охотник, судя потому как угнездился, сдавать позиции не собирался. Черт, если станет тут палить — рыбалке конец, какая же рыба шум любит? Но и выгнать человека просто так, оттого что раньше пришел — тоже не дело.

— Да… давно, как дед помер — не бывал, а бабка еще ничего, землю коптит и не собирается на тот свет. Вот приехал могилки подправил, крышу думаю починить… — стали размышлять лениво под боком, смотря на медленное течение реки.

— А братья чего старшие не едут? — я помнил, что у Степановых было несколько братьев, но вот сколько точно трое или четверо — хоть убей, вылетело из головы.

— Так заняты все — разметало по жизни. Жены, дети, свои семьи, а у меня как-то не срослось.

— То и видно, что давно не был, ту запруду, о которой ты говоришь, несколько лет назад сильным паводком снесло к херам, неделю назад я туда ходил, осталось только несколько валунов на мели, — усмехнулся я себе под нос, как меня перебили.

— Как несколько валунов? Я только оттуда пришел — цела твоя запруда, Серега, никуда не делась, — недоуменно протянул мужчина. Слышать из чужих уст свое имя почему-то царапнуло, хотя деревня — есть деревня, для местных вообще все на виду. Посему я попросту отмахнулся от этого немного покоробившего меня факта.

— Да быть того не может… — я выпрямился и посмотрев на лицо не менее удивленного усатого мужика и, кинув удочки на берегу, как бы подтверждая, что никуда с этого места не сдвинусь, решил проверить.

Мой новый знакомый потопал следом, не отставая за моей спиной.

«Здоровый мужик, — подумалось мне, — уж больно громко пыхтит как медведь». 

Так молча и шли, пока не открылся вид на новый поворот реки. М-да…

Запруда была на месте, я даже глаза протер… А позже заметил, как у берега в перекрученной сети на мелководье плюхается утка.

Мужик поцокал на птицу и, перекинув для удобства на спину двухстволку, вытащил из-за пазухи охотничий нож. 

«М-да… Вот так улов будет у охотника, — подумалось мне, — круто я про сеть ему сморозил», — смотря, как Степанов наклонился над закрякавшей от испуга птицей.

У кого-то сегодня точно будет утка в яблоках. Но совсем опешил от того, что мужчина полоснул по снастям, а после, как выпутал птицу, расцепил руки. Утка ломанулась, крякая, в сторону от нас, встрепенулась, а потом грузно взлетела, доругиваясь на собственном птичьем языке уже сверху.

Охотник задрал руку с ножом вверх, прикрывшись от лучей яркого солнца, и, жмурясь, смотрел вслед бывшей пленнице…

— Я думал, ты ее порешишь прямо тут… — заметил оторопело я, как-то выпускать уже пойманную добычу, пусть попавшуюся и таким странным способом, для меня было глупо.

— Да она и так натерпелась, вот же ж, сукины дети, и на кой загаживать реку порванными сетями, — на меня глянули из-под полы шляпы со смешинками карие глаза. — Не люблю я, когда люди сети ставят — как-то подло это, не находишь?

И, пока я обмысливал этот вопрос, обрадованно вскрикнули:

— Ну надо же, я его тут забыл! А уж думал — где посеял?

Я посмотрел в ту сторону, куда рванул развеселый охотник, и оторопел, в его руках оказался удобный армейский рюкзак, и все было ничего, да только сбоку, внизу у рюкзака, был пристегнут… все тот же странный фонарь.

Наверное глаза у меня в этот момент были с глиняные блюдца, что моя бабка при жизни расставляла для красоты на кухонной полке.

— Ну, чего притих, Сережка? В прошлый раз ты был более говорливым, — лукаво заметили мне мальчишеским звонким голоском, а не суровым мужским басом, которым хрипели до последнего момента, а затем, отследив мой взгляд на фонарь, погрозили строго пальцем. — Ты смотри, не балуй и поросль в моем лесу больше не ломай. И так в детстве своем много наворотил. Да и эту рваную сеть забери, нечего речку мою засорять.

То, как я клацнул зубами, было наверно слышно за версту.

— Ну, бывай, паря, увидимся еще, — голос снова стал хриплым, взрослым, прокуренным, охотник за одну лямку перекинул на тоже крепкое плечо, где висело ружье, тяжелый рюкзак и, посвистывая, потопал от меня прямиком в горку, где тянули к нам свои зеленые ветви могучие липы… Фонарь, чуть поскрипывая, покачивался на ходу… И свеча в нем снова не горела.

***

Пришел в себя минут через двадцать, как я оттуда ринулся надо было видеть, но сеть притопленую прихватил с собой, не стоило раздражать лесного духа. Было уже не до рыбалки, я быстро собрал все свое кинутое ниже по течению барахло, червей выкинул из банки в траву и как был, без рыбы, потрусил в сторону деревни. На хер такую рыбалку, очень остро и просто неотъемлемо захотелось жить.

Дед удивленно встретил меня в доме, даже шило свое отложил, при помощи которого чинил старые башмаки за обеденном столом на кухне:

— Сережа, что с тобой?

— А что? — я как стряхнул весь свой инвентарь рыболовный в сенях, так в сапогах и протопал в дом, уже ничего не соображая.

— Ты в зеркало глянь, бледный как покойник. И чего так долго, обед уже на дворе.

— Как обед? — я глянул у ручного рукомойника в мелкое приклеенное покоцаное зеркало, и правда: глаза большие испуганные, губы белехоньки, да и на лбу выступили капли холодного пота. Красавец — твою мать.

— Да так, за полдень уже перевалило, я и картошки нажарил, так рыба будет или нет?

Дед оперативно стал накрывать на стол.

— Деда… насчет рыбы, тут такая история… — начал был канючить я, как услышал странный шум в сенях, а когда туда недоуменно заглянул, увидел вместо мотка сетей связку из брыкающихся живехоньких хариусов, кто-то очень умело прицепил рыбу за жабры на тонкий ивовый прут и связал его этаким плетенным изогнутым кольцом… 

«Как ручка у фонаря…» — подумалось мне тогда, только эта искусно была сплетена из ветки дерева…

***

Деду ничего я рассказывать не стал, чего старика пугать, хватало и того, что я и сам был в не себе от всего, что приключилось. Теперь зарок не ходить в старый липняк звучал для меня не простым звуком. И я старался туда не то что нос не совать, а вообще не выходить за пределы маленькой деревеньки.

Как в полдень прибежала какая-то незнакомая девчонка лет шести и, стукнувшись в калитку, крикнула, зовя меня странно знакомым голосом:

— Дядя Сережа! Дядя Сережа! Степану Леонидовичу плохо стало, беги скорей к роднику, там полдеревни уже собралось!

Я как был, в трениках и майке алкоголичке, так и помчался огородами напрямки, бросив кисть с краской, которой докрашивал поправленный вчера забор. Мысли скакали в голове отдельными группами. И чего деда понесло на этот чертов родник в такую жару, мне, что ли, сказать не мог, чтобы я за водой сходил? Родник был местной достопримечательностью с целебной водой и туда все жители нашей деревеньки постоянно ползали с ведрами, а то бидонами, подруливали поближе на мотороллерах, у кого еще остались в живых такие монстры, и, протащив по кустам крупные металлические емкости, наполняли их вытесанными из древесины черпаками, пара коих всегда там имелась, чтобы испить водицы. И старик мой туда часто хаживал — говаривал, мол, умоешься святой водой по ранней зорьке, и на сердце легче становится. Вот ведь всю жизнь хоть и крещенный был, в Бога не верил, а тут, как осветили этот родник, и дня не было, как туда наведывался.

Пока я все это прокручивал в голове, уже вылетел за пределы деревни, только странно как-то, день уже на дворе. Да и старик мой в киоск местный собирался в это время утопать, табак ему заказной обещали как раз привезти, а не на источник тащиться, да и девчонка незнакомая, раньше я у нас ее и не видел…

И как только меня это торкнуло — сразу дошло — хреново. Ибо я и сам не понял, как оказался в старом липняке, причем в самом его центре, где у нашей ватаги был сделан из натасканных веток шалаш — секретная база… Что еще больше пугало, что этот самый шалаш был на месте — новехонький. Будто и не было этих бесчисленных лет, что я не бывал у деда, а ведь я еще в прошлый свой приход в липняк его не видел… Даже следов не было. Да и ошибиться я не мог — тут был только один единственный ключ и ручей, не тот святой источник, к которому я бежал, а лесной, мелкий, что, извиваясь, тек тонкой ниткой по всему этому лесу, а дальше небольшим каскадом вливался в обмелевшую у подножия горы нашу любимую речку, как раз чуть выше ребячьей запруды.

От вида шалаша я весь вспотел, правда, взял себя в руки. Ну, может кто, и правда, из внуков с детишками своими приехал, вот они и балуются, все же так думать мне было куда проще… Ну вот, сердце успокоил, вдох-выдох… 

Я повернулся спиной к шалашу и осторожно стал удаляться, некогда мне в эти игры играть, деду плохо… И как раз в этом направлении, как я и считал, и был тот чудесный освященный ключ с ледяной водой. Я прошел, наверное, минут двадцать, да я должен был уже выйти из липняка, но тот не кончался. Да и как я в него попал — тоже было делом темным, не мог я пробежать мимо святого источника никак — дорога там была натоптана, да и толпа селян — как никак… по словам той же девочки… Начал было я размышлять, как снова вышел все к тому же заколдованному шалашу.

Вот ведь… блуждать для меня было внове, я попятился от этого призрака детства и словно кто подножку поставил, ухнул на землю так — будто весь дух ударом выбили, да еще и головой приложили неслабо. Ну вот, затылком каменюку нашел, впрочем, в наших лесах это было обыденным делом, Урал все же, а не щедрая на мягкий чернозем равнина…

Пришел я в себя уже ночью, сначала думал, ослеп от удара, но постепенно зрение прояснилось, и я даже звезды увидел в кусочке неба над головой, что как раз надо мной не было скрыто мягкими липовыми ветвями.

— Что ж ты тут развалился, тебя уже давно заждались…

Голос был до боли знакомым, вкрадчивым, с небольшими шепелявыми нотками, его звучание тут же опрокинуло меня в далекое детство. И я, кряхтя, приподнявшись на локте, уставился в улыбающиеся глаза своего давнего друга Лешки. Парень был все тем же, словно ему так и осталось навечно двенадцать лет, он присел на корточках рядом со мной в своих закатанных до колен штанинах, поверх которых носил дедов военный ремень. Я тогда ему здорово завидовал, уж больно хороша была на нем блестящая пряжка с пятиконечной звездою, а еще на голове даже в жару красовался у Лешки, как приклеенный, дедов картуз. Но сейчас Лешкина голова была простоволосой, обросшей, с выбеленными на концах от летнего солнца, прядями… И эти самые пряди подсвечивались ручным фонарем, что стоял от пацана сбоку и светил призрачным каким-то невзрачным огнем.

— Еле тебя нашел, так и думал, жарой сморило, да? Вот ты и уснул.

Это было полным бредом, что тут делает Лешка из моего детства? Босой, двенадцатилетний, но он меня дернул своей цепкой рукой, да так, что я лихо оказался на ногах.

— И сандалии снова порвал, бабка твоя Клава сильно серчать будет. Айда, Сережка, ну же, я тебя домой отведу.

Рука, как ни странно, оказалась теплой, приятной, впрочем у Лешки всегда были горячие руки, а еще он был меня старше на два года. Но как это? Если ему двенадцать, то тогда мне сколько? Я недоуменно опустил свои глаза, погружаясь в эту фантастическую картину, и офигел, на мне красовались пыльные цвета хаки мятые шорты с двумя лямками. Бабка пошила их из дедовых военных штанов, и я ими очень в детстве гордился… Ободранные всевозможными царапинами острые коленки, с блямбами, в который раз расковырянных болячек. Я всегда был безмерно худым, сколько меня не пытались откормить, как говориться — не в коня овес, с кольчатоногими тощими цыплячьими конечностями.

— И лямка снова одна болтается. Где пуговицу посеял? — продолжал меня отчитывать Лешка, как тогда делал в детстве. — Снова в шалаше играл? И опять старших не подождал, вот украдет тебя лесной дух, будешь знать!

Это было словно чудом, Лешка наклонился за фонарем, а потом, взяв его за кольцо ручки, свободной рукой потянул меня за собой. Фонарь, как ни странно, хоть и светил тускло, но вполне освещал путь, Алексей его чуть выставил вперед, вытягивая руку, и мне показалось, что из-за облаков выглянула луна, тропинка оделась серебряным блеском, словно в сказке высветилась вся. И так покойно стало на душе, словно этим призрачным светом смыло навсегда весь мой ужас и страх. Тем более чего мне бояться? Это же мой старый знакомый Лешка — неунывающий надежный друг. Вокруг нас закружили светлячки, коих мы в детстве ловили целыми банками, и было так зачаровано красиво, да и пацан, что вел меня, обыденно пыхтел, знакомо бубня по бесконечному кругу…

Деревня вспыхнула яркими огнями, я и забыл, как было в детстве, тут людно и обжито. Лаяли собаки, мекал скот, играла гармонь. На танцплощадке отплясывала молодежь, как же хотелось туда, но меня настойчиво потянули в сторону дедова дома. Тогда еще деревня называлась просто Березняки, не было построено нового райцентра, соответственно и изначальную не величали Старыми Березняками.

— Еще не нагулялся, что ли? — Лешка открыл фонарь и, посмотрев на огарок еле тлеющей свечи, облизнул палец, а после прищемил фитиль, потянуло характерным запахом с небольшим дымком. А после, закрыв дверку, прикрепил фонарь к своему военному ремню. — Не тормози, тебя туда точно не приглашали, да и бабка Клава вся извелась, наверняка пирогов наготовила.

Пироги — звучало вкусно, если еще и с мясом или яйцом и луком вообще красота, а я точно не жрал с утра раннего, отчего живот заурчал, и я припустил за спешившим Алексеем.

Бабка моложавой, крепкой девой встретила меня с распростертыми объятьями, это была точно она — словно сошедшая со старых довоенных фотографий, что висели на стенах дедова дома. Отчитала за все подряд, и за то — что редко бываю у нее в гостях, и что деду давно не помогал, и за порванные сандалии и болтающуюся лямку, да и шишку, что умудрился на затылке посадить, а еще спал ночью на холодной земле и без одеяла… Меня оттащили от Лешки и, заведя в дом, попросили привести себя в порядок, умыться в детской комнате, а после садиться за стол. И на мой вопрос — где дед — скупо ответили, не приехал еще, в соседней деревне задержали, мол, сам, что ли, не знаешь, рукастый мужик всегда в цене.

Я оглушенный своими детскими воспоминаниями, что стали снова явью, вошел небольшую комнатушку, это была детская, как называла ее бабушка Клава. Здесь и мой отец вырос и его брат — мой дядька. Старые забытые игрушки, оловянные солдатики, машинки, танки, пушки, деревянные кубики — разбросанные повсюду; забытые, потерянные мной разноцветные мячики и рогатки — что я своими собственными руками выстругал из местной ивы; ракетки для настольного тенниса — коими меня учил пользоваться отец... И не упомнишь всего, только все знакомое и до боли любимое, привычное, родное. Кованый сундук в углу... Как я помнил, там бабка хранила зимние вещи, щедро пересыпая их средством от моли: лавандой, камфорой и полынью; резной шкаф с моей одеждой, внизу со специальной удобной полкой под ботинки, сапоги и валенки. На круглом столе у стены тазик под ходиками, что снова стояли, впрочем, они вечно ломались, а дед их неустанно чинил, и кувшин знакомый белоснежный эмалированный с изогнутым носиком, наполненный до краев холодной водой. Я налил из него воды и, наклонившись, фыркая, с удовольствием плеснул в лицо, а после вытер довольную мордуленцию рушником, оставляя на его белизне между вышитыми красными петухами привычно грязные разводы.

— Ну что, нагостился?

Я обернулся к окну, которое оказалось распахнутым настежь. Но я готов был поклясться, что еще несколько секунд назад окно в этой комнате было плотно закрыто. Да и не было в детской на том месте окна — и откуда оно вообще взялось? Большое чуть ли ни на всю стену, закругленное сверху, что больше пристало для какой-нибудь церкви или храма, но точно не для простого деревенского дома. Лешка сидел на новоявленном подоконнике с босыми ногами, обнимая свои худые коленки.

— Ну и хорошо, пора честь знать!

Живот снова заурчал довольно громко, потянуло запахом горячей выпечки.

— Ничего, у деда пожрешь, не отощаешь. А если сейчас сядешь за стол — обратной дороги уже не будет. Выбирай.

Я недоуменно глянул в отражение стекол этого чудного окна и окончательно обалдел, там стоял растрепанный в трениках и майке алкоголичке, пропахнутой потом и заборной краской, взмыленный взрослый заросший трехдневной щетиной мужик в этой совершенно чуждой для меня реальности с окровавленной головой.

— Решай, Сережка, дальше тянуть некуда. Дам я тебе шанс по старой дружбе, зажгу новую свечу для тебя в своем фонаре… Не погладят меня за это по головке, ну да ладно — отработаю... не впервой.

Алексей из-за пазухи достал, как мне показалось, тонкую церковную свечку, правда из такого белого воска, что резануло глаза, дыхнул на нее, и она загорелась сама… Я от такого совсем оробел, слыша краем уха, как меня зовет задорный голос бабки. И ведь так и тянуло рассмеяться и умчаться есть румяные пирожки с пылу с жару, прихватив друга Лешку с собой и забив на все. Но ума хватило схватить Алексея за свободную от фонаря руку. Ладонь обожгло, словно каленым железом, и он меня дернул на себя туда, в тягучую черноту ночи — под несуществующее в реальности окно, куда мы зычно ухнули и словно провалились в бесконечный колодец.

В кромешной тьме горел только Лешкин фонарь, правда, таким ярким светом, что иногда сильно слепило, из-за него ничего толком нельзя было разобрать по сторонам. Пара минут свободного падения, и мы с ним легко приземлились на деревенское поле. Пшеница стояла знатной — налитой, я уж и не помнил, когда деревня перестала ее выращивать, а среди нее выглядывали то тут, то там яркие маки и васильки. Странное дело — ночное небо со звездами без светила, а поле словно подсвечено ранними лучами еще не показавшегося солнца, так все отчетливо видно — каждую былинку, каждую ость на колоске. И я снова был десятилетним недорослем, в шортах и расхлябанных сандалиях.

— Идем, держи меня за руку крепко и не отпускай! Обратно это не сюда тебе топать, путь намного сложнее, да и больше потребует отдачи и сил, — Лешка меня дернул за руку с дороги, а опосля еще и добил для острастки: — Что рот раззявил, того света ни разу не видел? Али не болел и не валялся при смерти?

И когда колосья больно захлестали по нашим оголенным ногам, я вдруг понял, что это и не поле колхозное вовсе, а луг, поросший отцветшими одуванчиками. Странно, когда в деревню входили, они все были в цвету, а теперь уже семена созрели…

От наших ног белесый пух стал подниматься вверх, да так обильно, словно мы попали в снежную бурю. Снова вокруг все померкло, кроме горящего Лешкиного фонаря. Тропинку, если вообще ее можно назвать таковой, я видел всего на пару шагов впереди нас, но Алексей уверенно тащил меня, запинающегося на каждом шагу, словно кто-то не пускал меня обратно, цепляясь за все мои конечности и нашептывая сладкие неразборчивые речи… цепко тянул холодными руками, обещая щедро и распаляя воображение, но Лешкина обжигающая ладонь оказалась куда сильнее всего этого белесого чуждого морока.

Мне казалось, что мы брели вечность, словно слепые котята, держась за руки и следуя за ведущим нас ярким светом магического фонаря, как вдруг преграда, что тянула назад, исчезла.

«Прорвались», — пронеслась у меня в голове мысль, и пух одуванчиков порывом ветра швырнуло мне метко в лицо. Я, задыхаясь, забарахтался и все же отпустил обжигающие меня Лешкины пальцы. Секунда — другая… И я будто вынырнул на поверхность из холодной водной топи.

Пришел в себя лежащим все на той же знакомой полянке, только вот шалаша никакого не было, знакомо журчал лесной ручей и рядом с ним стоял с погасшим фонарем помятый, ободранный, но жутко довольный своей проделанной работой Лешка.

— Рано тебе еще к бабке, а вот деду своему передай, хоть он мужик и крепкий, не будет себя щадить — через год приду к нему. Береги себя, Сережка, и помни — не часто дается второй шанс… Мне вот выбор никто не дал… Да и не от великой радости я тут на подработке.

Я безумными глазами пялился на освещенного серебристой луной нереального парня и не мог собрать мысли в кучу. Что же все же такое получается, Лешка и есть лесной дух? На мои бредовые мысли парень рассмеялся, словно прочитал их:

— Ну, ты загнул, лесной дух и есть лесной дух, меня же он взял к себе, больно я ему приглянулся. Фонарь дал, ты же знаешь, мне с фонарем привычнее, правда без керосина он... Ну, вот я проводником и работаю, только чаще всего провожаю людей в один конец, редко кто возвращается из-за грани обратно. Ты же видел, как там спокойно и здорово, словно все тебя любят и ждут… Но я не горюю, все равно мне пока играть не с кем, а так даже интересно, разные люди попадаются — есть о чем с ними погутарить. Ну, а как придет время, соберемся снова вместе, как в старые добрые времена, в войнушку или казаков-разбойников замутим, а то в прятки, тогда все остальные подтянуться, да и я уже буду свободен. Ты же сам понимаешь, в такие игры надо толпой играть и чем она больше — тем интереснее.

Мне мягко улыбнулись, а после на прощание махнули рукой, прицепив опять свой фонарь к армейскому ремню:

— Рад был с тобою повидаться. Но все же лесного духа не слушай, обманет только так — недорого возьмет. Он и раньше людей не особо любил — детей разве что только, а теперь в последнее время совсем осерчал. И его пристальное внимание к тебе мне не по нраву. Так что чапай домой, дед тебя обыскался, как только от обморока пришел в себя около сельского ларька в обнимку с крепким табаком. Неспроста тебя в этот липняк так лихо заманили, да еще и наигрались как с игрушкой — ой, не спроста. Я конечно как смогу отгорожу тебя от него, но и ты ушами лишний раз не хлопай. Так что бывай, Сережка, рано к себе в гости не жду, так и знай!

Лешка повернулся от меня и пошел прочь, обычный такой деревенский мальчишка, только окруженный странным лунным сиянием. Остановить его я не решился, да и чувствовал, что ни к чему сейчас все это.

***

Домой завалился за полночь, словно в гостях в нереальной деревне и не был. Только рука, за которую Лешка держал, болела зверски, ведь на ней остался ожогом отпечаток детской цепкой ладони. Получил я тогда щедрых оплеух от деда целый мешок, да еще с добавкою, но спать никак лечь не мог. Сначала старик обрабатывал мой знатный шишак на затылке, засим снова ругал, затем пили чифирь и смолили на пороге нашего родового дома.

— Дед, а помнишь Лешку, что жил в доме из мореной сосны на другом конце деревни, под зеленой покатой крышей, его еще дед один воспитывал… — пошкрябал я задумчиво заросший подбородок, который почему-то резко захотелось выскоблить.

— Странные у тебя разговоры после такого ненормального дня. Сначала этот чертов солнечный удар, вдогонку ты провалился словно сквозь землю. А теперь еще и о покойниках заговорил на ночь глядя. Как не помнить, помер он еще в детстве, как раз той зимой после того, как ты у нас с бабкой целое лето гостил. Пневмония у него была, тогда, как будто смерть сама пролетела на своих черных крыльях над нашим краем, многие дети ею болели, не уберег его старик, а когда в больницу отвезли, было поздно — не спасли, — дед злобно пыхтел самокруткой, поглядывая на звездное небо… — Луна сегодня в ударе, словно волшебный фонарь кто специально повесил, не люблю я полнолунье — сумасшедшие ночи, хрен выспишься.

— А чего мне не сказали? — уточнил тихо я, перестав скрести свое лицо.

— Мать твоя запретила, он же твой друг был закадычный, а ты и сам в тот год болел и той же самой болезнью, еле выходили. При смерти несколько недель отвалялся, неужели не помнишь? Тоже уже не чаяли на этот свет вытянуть. И ты еще в бреду все Лешку звал, а порой словно с ним разговаривал как с живым. Вот твоя стервь-мать и выдала, чтобы молчали — мол, вырастет — забудет, а в дальнейшем тебя к нам не пускала в деревню, все на курорты отправляла подальше, Черное Море — здравница, а на вашем Урале делать нечего…

Дед снова затянулся, задумчиво глянув на меня и немного погодя вкрадчиво добавил:

— Ты только языком не трепли, меня и так в деревне все чекнутым считают. Только видел я его — твоего Лешку… Он за нашей бабкой с фонарем приходил. Свечу желтую зажег и увел… И за мной придет в свое время, эх, надо кончать курить и дурью маяться.

Окурок погасили и даже не вздрогнули на мои тихие слова:

— Ты бы поберег себя, и правда, дед, а то увидишь намного раньше Лешкин фонарь, чем планируешь.

Дед хмыкнул в усы и следом задорным голосом уточнил:

— Что, так прямо и просил передать?

— Ага.

— Не дождешься, Серега, я еще на твоих деток посмотреть хочу, небо покоптить, туда я всегда успею, да и Клавдия баба добрая, ничего подождет — ей не впервой. Так что хренушки всем вам, и духу лесному и проводнику его малолетнему. Жаль пацана тогда не окрестили — вот и отрабатывает должок за свое недальновидное семейство. А может из-за того, что пару молодых лип своей кирасинкой чуть дотла не сжег как раз перед тем зловредным липняком на лугу по своей последней осени. Думали весь лес спалит, а ведь оно как по волшебству дальше тех двух деревьев не пошло... Да и сильные ожоги затем на них затянулись, правда, уже после Лешкиной смерти — словно их и не было вовсе. Впрочем, Алексию не привыкать с фонарем таскаться, подумаешь, малость конфигурация другая, ни чо, попривык, судя по всему, — выдали мне браво и, запив остатками чифиря, ворча, погнали в постель.

***

После этого случая рука облазила с неделю, словно от сильного ожога, как меня Лешка своей узкой ладонью мальчишечью цепко держал — так и выболело — след остался на всю мою непростую жизнь.

Прошло уже семь лет, я недавно женился, обзавелся двумя дочерьми. Дед у меня оказался крепким, как только стал за своим здоровьем следить, и не борогозить. Как бы то ни было, но на природе жить ему проще. И хотя деревня совсем зачахла, но до сих пор Степан Леонидович к своей возлюбленной Клавдии за грань не собирается, однако бывает и поминает ее славные пироги от всего своего любящего сердца. А на все мои подъебки отвечает своими — вот сварганите мне с Аленкой пацана, тогда и посмотрим, а то развел бабье царство, плюнуть некуда — тоска смертная.

Лестной дух после моего чудного воскрешения так передо мной и не являлся, сколько бы я к деду не приезжал гостить, и где бы по лесам не шастал, даже по тому зловредному липняку, видно все дуется, что в тот раз у него не получилось меня угробить, или вправду Лешка его от меня отводит — как и обещал. Все же он был всегда человеком слова, не смотря на свой двенадцатилетний сопливый возраст, основательным пацаном — надежным. Верно говорят знающие люди — врастаем мы в родную землю корнями, а она в нас, и пока хоть один из нас жив — жива и деревня, и память ушедших от нас на другую сторону бытия хранит эту землю и всех живущих на ней.

Дом нашей семьи до сих пор стоит как новенький, ведь дед окопался в нем к нашей общей радости надолго. А уродливая вырубка только сейчас стала затягиваться, но до того прекрасного леса, что мне пригрезился в давний жаркий летний день этому вытянувшемуся подросту еще расти и расти.

Да и Лешкин фонарь я пока больше не мечтаю увидеть в ближайшее время. Некогда мне, ибо я только сейчас начал по-настоящему жить. Впрочем, и давний друг из моего светлого детства меня к себе так скоро не ждет, занят он — ведь так много заблудших, затерянных во времени человеческих душ.

Но когда-нибудь мы снова будем вместе. И, как я мечтаю, возьмемся за руки и побежим по заросшему одуванчиками деревенскому лугу, поднимая в воздух пух этих легких семян, такие же свободные от всего земного бремени… вольные и счастливые словно птицы. И будут нас ждать наши закадычные друзья в заповедном зачарованном липняке — ведь еще не сыграны все ребячьи игры, а в наших теплых уютных домах любящие понятливые родители и добрые к неугомонным детским забавам улыбающиеся вечной мудростью старики…

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Названия деревень Новые и Старые Березняки взяты с потока и никакого отношения к реальному городу Березняки на Урале не имеют.


End file.
